The Last One
by hellfrior
Summary: It was the promise of a life time, and he had kept it. That was how it all started and how it changed eveything, including a certain blonde shinobi. Rate and review. Naruto X OC
1. Why this is being done

To those of you who enjoy my writing, I plan on uploading the next chapters for my stories. I am also taking over _The Last One _by Bahamut Slayer. I will be uploading his writing, don't worry, I'll let you know when I have taken over, but I felt this story was really cool, so when he abandoned it, I decided tot keep it alive.

Be patient and continue to send in reviews, I love to hear what all of you have to say.


	2. So It Begins

Once again, I did not write this part of the story Bahamut Slayer did. To be honest, I wish I came up with this idea, and also thank Bahamut Slayer for letting me continue the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, wish I did, but I don't.

* * *

Chapter 1

The Hidden Village of the Leaf, Konohagakure seemed to have stabilized after several years recovering from the attack of Sound and the Sand. Everything seemed to going as usual while the sun began to rise up behind the Hokage monument. The usual villagers opened their windows and shops as they began to prepare for the new day that lay ahead of them. People slowly began to flock the streets while some Leaf-nins began to take their morning shifts near the guard towers, city walls, and patrol areas.

Inuzuka Kiba was doing his usual dog walking, but this time he was riding on his dog companion, Akamaru. Akamaru began renewing out his territory posts as he 'marked out' the tree branches and stumps. He noticed the usual Jounin guard began arguing with some oddly dressed visitors at the Konoha City Gate.

"Oi! What seems to be problem here?" asked Kiba out loud as he got off Akamaru.

There were five of the Leaf-nins that stood guard. One of the Jounin guards, one that wore a pair of glasses, took notice, "Oh, Kiba. Didn't notice you there. The usual morning walk around the forest grounds with Akamaru, huh? It's nothing really. Sugiyama here is just having some problems with these so-called 'visitors'."

Kiba leaned to the right slightly as he looked pass the Jounin guard to see Sugiyama talking to the 'visitors'. As Kiba looked closely, he found out all of them were wearing ANBU masks under the hood, bodies each completely covered by a sand brown cloak

"Again, I ask you people for identification documents and permission slips please," asked Sugiyama, the Jounin guard angrily as he held out his hand.

"Humph, we already showed ours to the ANBU border patrol guards. This is getting really annoying you know," replied a female voice behind a blue fox mask. She began handing the papers towards him.

The other three began showing their own, Kiba could hear a manly voice grumbling from the tallest one as he held out his paper. Kiba was curious of the other two shorter figures, as they remained practically quiet.

"Sand-nins?" asked Sugiyama as he inspected each paper, "So you people are here for what?"

"For the Jounin exams," the tallest figure answered boringly. He then elaborated, "We're Kazekage's elites, here to inspect the situation before hand. He'll arrives the day after tomorrow."

"You know, inspecting the grounds and such." added the kunoichi behind the fox mask.

"Yes, I'm fully aware of that." replied Sugiyama angrily with a forced smile since he felt that they were looking down upon him. 'Arrogant jerks, we were the ones that beat you back in the Sound and Sand attack.'

For no reason, the Sand kunoichi radiated a strong killing intent that sent chilling cold crawl under the Jounin's skin. He felt like he was standing naked, out in the middle of winter.

"Well then, May I see what's under those cloaks of yours?" asked Sugiyama hesitantly. "For security reasons, you know…"

"You've got to be kidding me…" sighed the tallest figure but one of the shorter figures stepped forward.

"It's best if we just comply to their demands for now," assured one of the slightly shorter figures. This one wore a red cat mask "The faster, the better."

The only ANBU figure that hasn't spoken gave a nod of approval towards his other teammates.

'I guess the quiet one is the leader or captain of the team," assessed Kiba as he eyed that particular quiet figure.

All four of them complied as they threw back the cloaks behind their shoulders that now resembled like thick capes. Kiba definitely wasn't expecting the gears that each of them was wearing. The Sand's ANBU uniforms were definitely unlike the Leaf's for sure. They were simply wearing the usual Suna Jounin and Chuunin vest, which differed from Konoha's own. The shoulder parts were armor plated, but still had the various pockets that were used to hold small scrolls.

'Humph, our ANBU forces are definitely mush better than the Sand's. They don't have o carry around a lot of scrolls and weapons like these amateurs. Our ANBU guards here only carry simple armor guards and sometimes a simple mid length katana. I bet me and Akamaru can beat the shit out of all of these guys.' thought Kiba as he observed each from a far.

"Are you done!" demanded the ANBU kunoichi as she strapped back a kunai holster on each thigh.

"Eer…yes. However, I'll have to let our chief security have a look on these papers first before we can let you in. Just to confirm whether these papers are authentic." Replied Sugiyama.

"Oh come on! I'm getting tired of this. If you think we're imposters, then you seemed to have miss another point." shouted the tallest figure. "We could have killed these ANBU guards and take their papers and…"

The tallest figure didn't manage to finish as the kunoichi suddenly gave a slap at the back of his head.

"You just can't standstill without making things worse, can you?" asked the female shinobi angrily.

"Oh yes I can, how about I about I do this?" challenges the tallest figure as he grabbed his ANBU mask, and was going to take it off. At the same moment his hand touched the mask, the quiet one suddenly radiated a killing intent that would put the kunoichi's to shame. Sugiyama froze in fear as he took the blast most , since he stood the closest. Then, Kiba found himself trembling while he felt Akamaru by his side slowly back away, lying flat on the ground, and whimpered in fear too.

The Jounin guards that were afar took notice as the scary vibe pulsed in the air. They also found their bodies solid stiff as a chill ran down their spine, unable to move.

"I suggest you take those papers to whoever your chief security as soon as possible…." said the cat masked ANBU in a weak manner.

The scary aura suddenly vanished as though they were never there in the first place. Sugiyama sprinted as fast as he can through the Konoha gates the moment he felt his body could move.

The tallest figure turned his head at his captain and spoke again, "Eeeer…sorry?"

At the eastern wall of Konohagakure, Sugiyama had finally found the special ranked Jounin, Morino Ibiki standing guard amongst several other Jounin guards. Morino Ibiki had looked completely bored the whole time as he carefully looked through the papers.

"Everything seems to be in order, you don't actually have to show me these." muttered Ibiki as he handed the papers back. He pointed towards a seal at the bottom of each paper, "It has the Kazekage's official seal right here. I bet you've already forgotten that I told you before, that Hokage-sama were expecting them."

"Well, they were kind of suspicious and one of them radiated a really crazy killing intent. I thought I was going to die back there."

Morino Ibiki sighed, "One, they're ANBU members of the Sand. Two, these papers already told you that they're Kazekage's elite guards. You think the Sand would have hired weak shinobis as their leader's guards after having their very own Yondaime Kazekage killed when he was going on the trip to watch the Chuunin exam?"

Sugiyama remained quiet, and never felt this ashamed in his entire life as he stood in front of Ibiki.

"You better get going now, you don't want to keep those Sand-nins waiting any longer do you?" advised Ibiki as he turned back towards his station.

Sugiyama paled instantly before running back towards his post as fast as his feet could carry him. When finally reached the Konoha gates, he found that only three of the Sand-nins were still standing there. When he looked at the ground, he found that the tallest one was laying face flat on the floor with three bumps on the head that pretty much was still smoking.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," apologized Sugiyama as he handed back the papers to the one with the cat mask, "You may enter now."

The ANBU Sand-nins walked through without saying anything as the tall one finally got up and jogged to catch up on his team.

"That went better than I thought," said the one with cat mask once they were out of the guards' earshot.

The kunoichi with the blue fox mask gave a chuckle, "I guess we'll have to thank the Kazekage for that."

"Finally….the last one," expressed the tall one all of a sudden as he took out a scroll from his pocket.

"After all those times of hunting each one of them down," added the female shinobi as she counted her fingers off. "We'll finally be able finish this."

"Oh how my miss their terrified faces. Hehehehe.." laughed the tall one as he took off one of his gloves.

It revealed an odd, gray colored skin hand which then he slightly raised his mask to also revealed more gray colored skin. His mouth opened to show sharp, shark like teeth. He bit his thumb and slid it across the scroll and followed with a small ninja-smoking explosion. As the smoke cleared, a hilt of a sword with a miniature skull at its end had protruded from the scroll. The gray colored skin hand wrenched it out. A huge six feet long sword wrapped in strips of white cloth was now being held to the back of the tall one. The cloak covered the whole wrapped blade, but the hilt still could be seen sticking out from the back of his neck.

"Kisame, Is it wise to carry that thing around without raising suspicions?" asked the one with the red cat mask.

"The Leaf-nins know that Mist-nins aren't the only ones that huge swords as weapons." elaborated the tall one, "They know that a lot of Sand-nins use big swords."

"Then you should've let that Leaf-nin inspected that before we entered," said the female shinobi while their captain still remained quiet by her side.

"Baaaah! I won't let some weak pitiful strangers touch my precious Samehada," replied the tall one in slightly higher tone.

"I wonder what would have happened to his hands if he held your precious sword up high as he inspected it."

"I bet the fool couldn't even lift Samehada up pass his head with both of his hands." commented Kisame.

"You'd think Konoha would stationed more and better guards around than those fools." sighed the female shinobi. "I'd bet they wouldn't even put up a good fight."

"Well, the last I came here to Konoha. Itachi placed a sleeping Genjutsu on the guard. They only stationed one guy only back then." replied the Samehada wielder. "Talk about the lack of security around here."

"How about that huge white dog and the boy that stood not to far from us?" asked the cat masked ANBU, "Don't you think he'll cause any troubles?"

The captain of the ANBU group gave a deep thought, and looked at his female teammate as though they were talking. The young lady nodded for what seems to be no reason and finally said, "Oh don't worry about that."

"And why would that be?" asked the troubled teammate.

"The kid and the dog could've only smelled the faint smell of blood and sand from our clothes." Answered the kunoichi.

Their captain stopped as they finally caught the glimpse of the Hokage monuments. The other three also stopped by the side of their leader. The leader looked through the carved faces that were the five Hokages of Konoha. He found that they added a fifth one that was the face of a woman with small diamond shaped marking on the forehead.

Their leader finally spoke "He is the last one…."

"And we'll finally get to finish this." ended the kunoichi with the blue fox mask.

"How I would like to see his pitiful scared face all over again," said Kisame as he made sharky grin behind the blue streaked fish mask and gave a tight grip on Samehada's hilt. The large katana vibrated at his back.

The ANBU with the cat mask flexed his fingers out of excitement as he surveyed the buildings, the streets, and the very city that was the Hidden Village of the Leaf. The kunoichi behind the blue fox mask hummed a song of suspense. She turned to look at their captain as though she knew he was going to speak.

"By the time they realize this, it will all be to late…." said their leader as he looked down on the people that were bustling through the streets. "Nothing will stop us this time,"

"Not even their Hokage," said Kisame as he looked at the stone graved face of Tsunade.

"I'll show all of them. How wrong and gravely mistaken they were. The power...The Power of Tailed Beasts" said the ANBU captain through a red canine Oni mask.


	3. A Walk Around Town

Still uploading the other chapters from the Original _The Last One._ This is still entirely writen by Bahamut Slayer. I will make changes here and there, the major writing differences will show when I pick up where he left off. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I seriously wish I owned Naruto, but I don't.

* * *

Chapter 2

Inuzuka Kiba couldn't help but think there was something bothering him about those four so called Sand-nins that just passed him. He shook his head, slowly climbed and sat himself comfortably on Akamaru's back. 'What the heck was that? I couldn't even move that whole time. They had a faint smell of sand and blood all over them. Of course, it seems pretty logic that they are ANBU and they're from Suna. But their captain's scary mask…"

Kiba ruffled Akamaru's head to comfort him, "Hey buddy, got anything you want to say in this?"

Akamaru gave out several barks, which made Kiba's face pale a little.

"The tall one and their leader seem to have some monstrous freaking high chakra reserves…?"

Akamaru gave a bark of confirmation.

"Man…are guys from the Sand always weird and strong? I mean between Gaara's sand and Kankurou's puppets, makes me really wonder how many other freaks they have in the sand." commented Kiba.

Sugiyama slowly walked back to his post, ready to face and answer the other guards' curious faces and questions.

"Come on Akamaru, another round of air dynamic mark!" exclaimed Kiba as loud as he could.

Akamaru replied back with a loud bark, and jumped off.

The guards couldn't help but feel sorry for the travelers that would be walking through the forests. May be they should make a complaint or two to their Hokage about the matter. But, then again, there was never a fuss from any traveler as they enter the city.

At the Hokage tower, Tsunade was one really pissed woman. She was facing several stacks of paper on her table: report, contracts, and other documents ready to be read and signed. The more she would delay them, the taller the stacks would be. All she was thinking at the moment was using a Katon jutsu, and watch them burn down while drinking a bottle of Sake. Her eyes were glaring, her hands were twitching, and her jaws were clenched tight.

Several knocks on the door were heard just as she was brainstorming several seals for a simple Katon and what the outcome would be, when Shizune and the council would find out what she had done.

"Come in," said Tsunade boringly as she succumbed to the duties of being the Godaime Hokage.

Shizune walked in with Ton-Ton, Tsunade's pet pig, in her arms. She could only see the upper part of Tsunade's head behind the stacks of paper before letting Ton-Ton go on the floor. The prized pig quickly ran off into Tsunade's waiting arms.

"I know what you're thinking Tsunade-sama," said Shizune.

"Then help drowse these papers with some sake," joked Tsunade with Ton-Ton on her lap. "I think I still have some spare sake bottles in that cupboard."

"Hai…." sighed Shizune. (Note: It's a sigh, she's not agreeing or yes in Japanese.)

"You think the stack of papers would decrease once Konoha had stabilize after the past three years." complained Tsunade as she took a look at one of the document from the whole stack. She threw it back onto the top of the pile. "But no….the stack of papers just stays the same or may be it's slowly getting bigger without me noticing."

"Tsunade-sama, you've been doing this after all this time, surely you would have gotten used to this, juggling your job and training Sakura-san." replied Shizune.

"Yeah, but sometimes I just let Sakura sort out which document that just merely needs signing."

Shizune was relieved when she heard Tsunade opening one of her desk drawers, thinking that Tsunade was going to start working. She was confused and curious when she saw Tsunade pull out a long measuring tape. The Fifth Hokage unraveled a little of it, and then began measuring the stacks of paper.

She mumbled to herself as she got her first measurement, "Hmm….this one is 45cm high. I knew it! They're slowly getting taller! Yesterday's one was only 44.7cm high. Hmm…how about the other ones?"

A large sweat drop formed on both Shizune and Ton-Ton's head as Tsunade moved on the other stacks of paper with the measuring tape.

There were more knocks on the door, but from the sound of it, it was definitely urgent. Shizune quickly rushed to the door to open it after Tsunade's approval nod. Morino Ibiki walked in without his usual uptight face, but changed a little when he thanked Shizune. He definitely looked like one of the last person any enemy shinobi wants to pass with: standing 193.5 cm tall, a long black jacket over a gray vest, with two long scars trailing over his face.

"Hokage-sama, apparently the group of ANBU sent by the Kazekage has just arrived and are already in the city for inspection." Reported Ibiki, as he stood tall in front of the desk.

"So? What's the problem?" asked Tsunade, still oblivious to Ibiki's serious face.

"I've checked their entry documents and such," answered Ibiki, "I just didn't realize until now that those ANBU were them…."

"What do you mean 'them'?" asked Tsunade, now angrily.

After several minutes, the two of ANBU guards that were stationed at the Hokage tower entrance could hear a shout had sent all the birds around flying away, "WHAAAAAT!"

In the streets of Konoha,

The Sand ANBU team slowly made their way through the streets that was now filled with people. Kisame glanced around as found there were a lot of kids that were wearing Konoha-hitae protectors on their heads. Everywhere he looked, he'd see at least three or four people wearing them, adults, teenagers, or even kids.

"It looks like the Leaf-nins and their forces seem to be doing fine." commented Kisame.

"A lot of them graduated the Genin tests over the past three years," said the one in the cat mask, "The ninja academies all over Fire Country had focused their teachings, trainings, and education over those years. With the extensive teachings, they were able to produce a lot of Genins time. Thus, their numbers increased in addition to all the Gennins."

"I hope they don't just graduate totally pathetic weaklings out of desperation," commented the kunoichi in the fox blue mask.

"You know, Asami, just because you were one heck of a kunoichi even at a toddler's age doesn't mean everyone is." replied the one in the cat mask.

The female shinobi behind the mask laughed out of no reason. "Speak for yourself, hypocrite, you and I have no much difference on how we were brought up and trained as a shinobi."

She gave a light punch at her teammate at the shoulders, but didn't care the yelp of pain that came from her victim. He rubbed his right shoulder back and forth, 'Great, now I'll have to check for any sign of bruises or may be even bone fractures for that matter.'

People around them gave a stare while some tried to avoid them as the group progressed through the streets. The hilt of Samehada that protruded behind Kisame caught most of attention. While others were wondering how could one walk around in that sort of uniform all the time. Wearing an ANBU mask underneath a hood that was a part of the cloak. The sand brown cloak then trailed down, only to stop near the ankles. There was definitely air ventilation, how they could stand the unbearable heat was unknown. It was just the start of the day, it wasn't too cold or too hot. Some pedestrians were curious enough to stop and stood there and watched them walked by, and later continue walking.

"Oh Kami-sama, why did you have to bless me with good looks that even under this cloak, they would stop and admire me?" asked Kisame.

"The day people would say your face is even passed as normal is the day fishermen of the Wave Country would marry the fish they catch." said Asami as she looked up to the taller shinobi on her left.

Out of all the four, Asami was clearly the shortest. Kisame was also clearly the tallest, by one head at least. One would judge those under the mask would at least be around 19 at least.

"I'm still surprised that no Leaf-nin has decided to come and ask questions like the guard before. I mean, with this ANBU uniform and Kisame's huge sword, and the…"

Just as they made their way, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, and Sai were walking from the opposite direction. Uchiha Sasuke was wearing a Chuunin vest over his usual deep blue shirt with the collar that leveled near his chin. A few things had changed: on both of his short sleeves, the Uchiha symbol of a red and white fan could clearly be seen. His hair was definitely longer though, and was definitely as tall as any average 15 year old should be. He changed his usual white short pants to the long black pants like his Jounin instructor, with the kunai holster strapped on his right thigh.

Kakashi didn't seem to have change at all. He still kept his hitae-headband tilted over his left eye, to hide the transplanted Sharingan. He was even walking around while reading his usual orange porn novel in his right hand. The only thing that changed was the title of the book in his hand at least, the book that once titled 'Icha Icha Paradise' was now 'Icha Icha Panic: Prequel Edition'.

Sakura still kept her pink hair short, just passing her ears and centimeters away from touching her shoulder. She now wore a pair of brown fingerless gloves; her clothes remained pretty much the same except it had no sleeves at all and the addition of a skirt and shinobi combat boots.

Of course in the addition of Sai of the 'Roots', he was there replacing Naruto's position until he would return back from Jiraiya's training. Kakashi had thought about having two Sasuke in Team 7 was definitely too much. But he couldn't really argue against Tsunade's decision, much less the whole council's decision. Which only consisted of two Village elders that were in the same Genin team with the old man Third Hokage.

As the groups closed in, each member of Team 7 found themselves staring at a counter part from the Sand ANBU team.

Sai had his eyes moved away and observed the four ANBU Sand-nins as each of them got closer and closer with every step. The hilt of Kisame's Samehada caught his attention even though he remained calm and collective. He still had the usual annoying, stupid smile on his face. Meanwhile Sasuke was looking at the captain that wore the mask that definitely gave a whole new meaning to word creepy.

The leader wore an Oni (Demon) mask that was totally covered in blood red, unlike the animal ANBU masks the other three wore. It had that weird scary wide grin, from cheek to cheek, that revealed long dagger like fangs. One could tell it was canine like animal from the canine teeth that stood out longer from the rest and slight narrow muzzle. A few inches from the eyeholes, the horns shot out like a pair of spikes that somehow could barely recognized as ears.

Kakashi couldn't help but look at the one in the cat mask, though his counterpart seemed to be idly looking through the shops on both sides of the street. However, Sai tried to remain calm and collected with his usual 'happy' smile on his face as he looked from the corner of his eyes.

Sakura was looking straight at Asami, trying to achieve eye contact. Asami narrowed her eyes as both kunoichis' eyes met. Finally Sasuke, Sai, and Sakura turned their attentions at the captain, the one that was totally powerful by appearance. He was definitely by far radiating the most chakra from his body compared the rest.

All eight of them stopped as they were just centimeters away from just walking into each other. More pedestrians were curious and others were chanting 'Fight! Fight! Fight!' in their heads. The people gathered around as they stopped from any of their activities.

The one in the cat mask was the first to speak, "It's rude to stare at someone you know."

"That's quite an interesting sword you got there," commented Sai, still with the stupid smile on his face.

Kisame didn't say anything, something that totally surprised Asami. She nudged Kisame in the gut so he would say something, but Kisame remained quiet. She looked at him and somehow understood why. She replied, "It is, isn't it? Do you want to see it?"

"Yes please," answered Sai calmly with full etiquette.

Kisame gave a shark grin behind the mask and he single handedly pulled upon the hilt of Samehada out and drove an uppercut right towards Sai's head. The spectators didn't even have the time to gasp or shriek from such speed. However, all members of Team 7 with the exception of Sai took out their kunai, and prepared to block the sword. The impact never came, since the Tenken sword stopped just as it was going to touch any of the kunai.

"It is one fine sword, thank you very much for showing it to me," said Sai as he observed Kisame. He didn't even budge or faze from the attack. Kisame was really impressed upon this strange unknown shinobi as he pulled back his precious weapon back into the cloak.

"I trust you are the special ANBU guards of the Kazekage?" asked Kakashi for confirmation. He had put the orange novel book back into its proper place in his vest long before both group stopped.

The captain stepped forward, gave a nod, and bowed down towards Kakashi. His team members didn't realize this was coming from their leader.

"Humph," was only thing that Sasuke react.

"Though I must agree with my student here," said Kakashi as he turned to Sai. Sai definitely didn't like the word student as there was a twitch in his left eye upon hearing the word. "You really have one interesting sword there."

Kisame got the urge to gloat around about his divine sword, but it never came out. He was about to say something when his captain once again released the freakish killing aura at Kisame, which rippled out like a wave to everyone that stood there. Of course Kisame took full once again as it totally concentrated towards him. Kisame backed away slightly and bowed down in apology.

His captain turned away, took a good look at the faces of the watching spectator that had stood there, or walked by, now frozen with in their place out of fear and their faces sweating. Even Sai stood there unable to move from the effect.

The perpetrator ushered his teammates to move on as they walked past the still frozen Leaf-nins. As he passed Sakura, he whispered just loud enough for only Sakura to hear.

"Arigato gozaimas, Haruno Sakura."

The four of them leaped over the still frozen spectators and disappeared in a swirl of sand as they were in mid air.

Several meters away, the four ANBU members materialized on top of a building. They made their way to the residential building where the Kazekage and all Sand-nins will be staying during the Jounin exams. They made their way through the reception counter: Asami took the keys to the rooms that they'll be staying. It was two rooms connected together by a door. As they walked up the stairs, they met with a Jounin ranked Sand-nin. More precisely, it was Baki, the Jounin that was once the instructor of Gaara, Temari, and Kankurou. Asami couldn't help but suppress her laughter as they bowed down and passed one another.

They entered the room and stopped right at in front of a guest table and some couches.

"Oh Kami-sama, I thought we'd never find this place." expressed the captain whom suddenly had a drastic change in behavior.

"It seems that you've finally settled down," said the one the red decorated cat mask.

"Shut it, Kabuto." Replied the captain.

"Yup, definitely settled it alright." commented Asami.

Kabuto asked, "Was that really necessary? You scared us half to death, twice! I'd have to say that we're definitely drawing attentions to ourselves. Don't you agree, Kisame-san?"

"Don't tell me you're much too scared to speak. I didn't know my killing intents were that powerful." mused the captain as he gave a look on Kisame.

"Scared?" repeated Kisame, "You pull one of that silly stunts again I'll cut your butt in half, making two to four!"

The whole atmosphere around them seemed to have taken a drastic change when the captain gave out a laugh. Kabuto and Asami joined in the laughter, though Kisame still remained pretty pissed.

"You definitely had us worried when you just stood there all quiet, doing nothing, in front of Kakashi and his team." Said Asami as she recovered from her laughter.

"You gave out the last killing intent just to scare the hell out of those people and Team 7, didn't you? Not because I was going to talk," demanded Kisame.

"Looks like someone didn't like the idea of being replaced by a weak happy go lucky shinobi, isn't that right, Naruto?" asked Kabuto as he turned his head. After sensing the coast was clear, he was the first to take off his white bone ANBU mask and lowered his brown hood. He still wore his pair of glasses, though under the bangs of slightly longer white hair.

The captain took off his mask and hood, letting the bright spiky yellow hair free. He still had the three whiskers marks on each cheek, though they were somehow longer. His dark blue eyes narrowed upon hearing the words of his teammate. He snorted, "Hah, I couldn't care any less."

"You definitely took a heavy risk in talking with Copy Cat Kakashi, him and your teammates could have recognized your voice." said Kisame as he followed suit in taking of the mask and cloak.

"Ex-teammates," corrected Naruto as he threw the mask onto the table. "After not seeing them for three whole years, had Kyuubi age my body by another three years, including my now matured broken voice. Who could have even relate that the captain of a special ANBU force is actually the dead last Uzumaki Naruto?"

"He's got you there, Kisame." muttered Kabuto as he sat down on a three-seated leather couch.

"If they did recognize and capture you, man I can't wait to see how they would even react." replied Kisame as he put down Samehada and leaned it onto a wall.

"If they could catch me that is," mused Naruto as he sat on a couch opposite to Kabuto. "I'd like to see if they could even touch me."

Asami took of her blue fox mask, revealing a much stunning beautiful young kunoichi. She lowered and disentangled her cloak; as she let the shoulder length, blazing red hair free. She sat right next to Naruto and gave him a light punch on the shoulders.

Naruto winced in pain, as he slowly rubbed the spot and let Kyuubi's chakra heal any damages. Kabuto somewhat looked relieved only when Asami would hit anybody but him.

"Don't get too cocky," warned Asami with a smile.

"I won't." said Naruto as he replied Asami's smile with his own foxy grin. He looked at his three teammates, "Now let's finish this one once and for all."

All four of them said in unison with excitement on every word.

"To kill the last of the Sound. That Snake bastard, Orochimaru."


	4. Revelations

Hey everyone! still uploading this story, but fear not. i am almost done on the next chapter of Tales of Beasts.

Disclaimer: NEVER have or will own Naruto, if I did, Sasuke would already be dead.

* * *

Chapter 3

Asami opened her eyes to see Naruto lean forward from his seat and take a card from Kabuto's hand. Even Kisame had a fan of cards in his right hand, though he lay back on the chair and had his undivided attention on the cards.

"Don't tell me you guys are already looking through Kabuto's collection of cards." Mumbled Asami as she stretched from her seat. She had decided to take a little snooze shortly after arriving.

"We're not." Replied Kabuto as he took a card from Kisame's hand.

Asami was oblivious to what they were doing at the moment, that was until she spotted a heap of cards on the table.

"Wait….I can't believe you guys are actually playing 'Old Maid'." Complained Asami as she took a pair of cards, from the heap, which had a picture of cows on them.

"Why? You want to join?" asked Naruto. He got a card with the picture of a farmer from Kabuto, and set it on the table with his own.

Asami didn't really know what to say at the moment and except, "Whatever."

Kisame looked relieved as he gathered the cards and put the 'Old Maid' card from his hand into the pile. Kabuto gave a smile and shuffled back the cards together.

"Just to let you know, Kabuto used to have this thing for cards ever since I met him in the Chuunin exams. However, he was still with that bastard Orochimaru back then." Explained Naruto as he took his share of distributed cards. "He could display the status of Shinobi, their missions, and stuff."

"We kind of got bored and decided to play a game of cards." Added Kabuto.

"And you guys actually picked a game of 'Old Maid'?" asked Asami.

"Some things in life are better left simple. The rules, the objective of the game, and…." Answered Naruto.

"Tell me one thing that's good and simple." questioned Asami as she took a card from his hand.

"Our lives for instance." Answered Naruto directly.

He definitely had the attention of everyone now even though each one of them would absent-mindedly take a card from the other's hand.

"We just take missions that we're interested in, enjoy doing them, and come back with the dough. Safe from all those politics and crap the village has to offer. We don't have to mingle with to many people in the process. Like training Gennins, keeping ties with the allies, discuss what good and bad for the village, and such." Explained Naruto.

"And you used to crave for the attention from these Leaf-nins." Teased Kabuto who was now in the lead.

"What can I say? You do everything to help the very people that hated and wanted to kill you, hear the truth from a Demon inside your head, get stabbed in the back by the one of the people you hold precious, move out, taken prisoner by some cultists who think they're saving the world, life was just crazy with the whole complications and too many relationships thing back then." Expressed Naruto, as he was once again the lead, down with only a card in his hand.

"Don't forget to mention that you managed to break and destroy that very cultist group from the inside out." Reminded Kisame as he thought his days in Akatsuki.

"So what's the plan?" asked Asami with mild anger in her tone. She had the 'Old Maid' card in her hand and wanted to change the subject.

Naruto whim had already finished laid back and did all the answering, "Kabuto will gather the information about the snake bastard. Talk to Baki to everything there is about each Jounin exam candidates. Try to hear any rumors around and such. I'm sure he's disguising as one of them, probably as a Grass-nin like when I was in my first Chuunin exam."

Kabuto nodded and asked, "Would you like some instant Ramen while I go out around town?"

"Yeah, thanks for the offer," answered Naruto. He noticed Asami was giving her version of the killing intent, and quickly paled. "One will do just fine…."

Kisame stood up triumphant with his trademark shark grin after taking a card from Asami's hand. Now only Kabuto and Asami were left, and she still had the 'Old Maid' card in her hand.

"I'm sorry Kisame, but you'll just have to stay here. You're definitely going to raise suspicions if you go out. And I don't care even if you're going under a Henge," commanded Naruto. Kisame wasn't the least cooperative and liked to do this his way, pretty mush like how Naruto used to, but totally to a whole new reckless level.

Kisame didn't like what he was hearing.

"You're really one bossy kid, you know that? You're just like Itachi when it's mission mode. I never really liked the idea of including Itachi in teaching you back when you were locked up in the cave prison." Replied Kisame annoyingly.

"So what? I can still kick you're butt even if Itachi never taught me." Argued Naruto.

"Oh yeah? I'd like to see you try without using his tricks and tapping into Kyuubi's chakra." Challenged Kisame.

Naruto stood up, "All I need to kick your sorry ass is just use Kaetsu's teaching and.."

He realized his mistake in saying that name and quickly turned to Asami. She suddenly saddened as memories flashed through her mind. Even Kisame seemed to have lost his anger.

Naruto tried to speak, "I…I…I'm sorry."

'No, it's my fault." Interjected Kisame.

She tried her best to smile, "If Oto-san were alive, he wouldn't like see the both of you bickering each other up to this point. Let's just concentrate on finishing this mission. Even Oto-san never like Orochimaru when he was in Akatsuki."

"Yeah…let's just do that," agreed Naruto and Kisame.

"Tell you what, why don't you let Kisame follow me around town." Suggested Kabuto.

Naruto had a worried look on his face, but definitely didn't like the idea of fighting with Kisame ever again.

"I promise I'll look after him." Assured Kabuto as he packed up the cards.

"Hey! I'm not some toddler, you know! I'm by far the oldest compared to all you three!" exclaimed Kisame.

The rest didn't seem to pay attention. Naruto finally agreed reluctantly.

Both Naruto and Kisame had a sense of guilt, though Kabuto didn't really much understand. Back when the whole Akatsuki took in Naruto, there was suddenly an internal conflict in the group. Raiha, one of the strongest Akatsuki members in the group, decided to betray by turning convincing Deidara, Zetsu, Sasori, and the other two against Itachi, Kisame, and Raetsu. Raiha, a wanted S-Ranked Cloud-nin, was paranoid about the strength of Itachi's Magenkyou Sharingan and how Kisame and Raetsu were close to him. Raetsu, a missing-nin from the Snow, was the only one aware of such conspiracy and finally thought of a plan to get back at them.

Of course, Kyuubi realized long ago he could to torture his Jinchuuriki by simply channeling his chakra into the boy's thoughts. Kyuubi only realized this when he shared his chakra back when Naruto defeated Sasuke at the Valley of the End. Stating the truth that the boy had been denying all his life, being stabbed by a close friend, was all that Kyuubi and Raetsu ever needed to convince Naruto to join.

(Of course, the whole training and fighting concerning Akatsuki will be explained later on. For now, I can only tell you that Raiha and his gang lost, but he took Raetsu along with him. Hint: Raetsu was Asami's father. Okay?)

Kisame used a Henge and changed himself into a bald, old man that held a cane. Though the three of them knew that the cane of a disguised Samehada. Kabuto changed himself into an old woman, going out as a couple of senior citizens.

"Shouldn't you two talk with Baki first? I mean then you could know who you're looking for." Explained Asami.

"We are, just want to test that grouchy man first." Sneered Kisame as he approached the door.

"Then ask questions later," added Kabuto as he followed suit.

Just as Kisame was going to close the door, he paused and turned around to look at Asami and Naruto. He said a serious tone, "A word of advice."

"What?" asked Asami curiously.

Naruto however knew what was coming. He sneakily reached his hand into his shuriken holster.

"Now don't you two whipper snappers do anything funny while we're away." Said Kisame in an old man's accent. "I think Konoha would prefer their bed sheets clean.

If you know what I mean…"

Right when Kisame finished, he used his cane to deflect the shurikens that Naruto threw. His eyes bulged when several ice clear kunais zoomed their way towards his face. He quickly closed the door, and laughter could be heard through the corridor outside.

Both of them were still blushing red, but slowly revert back after standing there as several minutes passed.

"The nerve of that guy." muttered Asami as she slowly stood up from the couch.

Naruto had a mischievous smile as another prank idea popped into his head. He could hear Kyuubi laugh out loud in his head, and neared Asami.

"I know a way to get back, care to join?" asked Naruto happily.

Asami already knew the sly grin that Naruto had. "Sure..."

"But for now, I think I'll just issue another order." Thought Naruto.

"And what would that be, _captain?" _mused Asami as she followed Naruto into the master bedroom.

"Don't get your hopes high up; we need to save the main course for the plan tonight."

Smiled Naruto as he began kissing Asami's lips passionately.

"Then I guess I'll just have to settle with the appetizer for now," giggled Asami as she kissed him back when both them were lying down on the bed.

That night, Kisame didn't get a decent sleep or even close his eyes all thanks to all those certain 'noises' that he could hear coming from behind the wall where he slept. He definitely knew what was coming when he heard the moaning and grunting. Naruto somehow managed to convince Kabuto to take the other vacant room. Once Kisame entered his room to sleep for the day, Naruto finally began his plan. He had already placed a locking seal at Kisame's windows. All he had to do then was place another locking seal on the door. He even added a special seal around Kisame's room where sound could travel in, but couldn't travel out. This is definitely one of the few occasions where Naruto would say, "Hitting two birds with one stone."

Meanwhile………

Sabaku no Gaara stood quietly in the Kazekage Tower, the building with slight blue paint on the roof and the kanji written 'Wind' near the rooftop. He was thinking about a certain ANBU team that should have reached Konohagakure by now. He heard the door of his office open, and turned to see the two Village Elders and his siblings enter the room quietly. Lady Chiyo, old man Ebizou, Temari, and Kankurou bowed in respect to Gaara, though he didn't seem pleased.

"How many times have I told not to do such thing?" asked Gaara in annoyance.

Kankurou said happily, "What thing? The whole bow down thing?"

Gaara replied, "I'm your brother, the least you could do is stop teasing me."

"Yet you are also the Kazekage of the Sand," reminded Lady Chiyo gently. "After all that pain you've been through all your life, you deserve such respect."

"She's right. It's been six months since you've been Kazekage and saved all the lives of Suna from the Akatsuki attack." Elaborated Ebizou as he gazed at the brewing sandstorm through the office window. "The villagers including us both have realized our grave mistakes in treating you in such manner all this time."

"After all this time, you craved for attention and acceptance from them. But now, our brother seems to be really troubled by all the attention he's getting. Tell me, how's your obnoxious fan club doing these days?"

Gaara hadn't paid any attention to his brother's words as he once again began thinking about how Naruto and his team were doing.

Temari leaned onto a wall and asked, "Thinking about that troublesome team again?"

Gaara looked at his sister and merely replied, "You're spending too much time with that Shikamaru. He's definitely starting to rub off on you."

"You know, I always wondered why you volunteered on being sent on delegations to Konoha." Added Kankurou as he seated himself opposite to Gaara.

Ebizou and Lady Chiyo however were focused on the earlier subject.

"What kind of mission has the boy and his friends taken this time?" asked Ebizou curiously. "The usual S-Ranked mission like always?"

"They wanted me to issue some documents and permission slips for them to enter Konoha before they left." Answered Gaara as he looked through some papers.

Kankurou and Temari both raised an eyebrow in interest. Kankurou comfortably leaned on the chair and gave out a long whistle.

"He never stops surprising all of us, can he?" asked Kankurou, "Entering Konoha along with his friends, I wonder how those Leaf-nins are going to react if they find out? I bet they'll be really pissed that we actually took him in along with those missing-nins."

"Taking them in was one greatest thing that has ever happened in Suna ever since the people accepted Gaara. If it weren't for them, we couldn't have reached our current financial status." Said Lady Chiyo seriously.

"Tell me about it, those guys take in crazy S-Ranked missions and comes back here with happy faces like they were playing some sort of game. Hunting those wanted S-Ranked missing-nins, fighting battles with hostile shinobi in the country borders, and let us not forget that they totally thrashed the Hidden Sound all by themselves." Complained Temari as she rubbed her temple like she was having a migraine.

"And they actually accept only some of the money they earn from capturing those missing-nins, and give the rest to us. From all the S-Ranked and A-Ranked missions that they've pulled, we're lucky that more customers have come and seek our help in completing more missions." Added Kankurou as he looked at the picture of daimyos (landlords) that were hanging on the wall.

"They don't seek riches in their lives. Each one of them had different goals in their lives. Money and living an easy life aren't among them." Said Ebizou.

"To watch their very own hopes and dreams crumble before them." Mumbled Kankurou as he stared down at the floor.

"To be betrayed by the very people they hold precious to their hearts." Continued Temari as she had a look of pity to the ceiling.

"To realize all they had ever done in their life was nothing more but a lie." Said Lady Chiyo as she sat on a chair next to Kankurou.

"To be fight back, and live a cruel life." Ended Gaara as he rose up slowly from the chair.

He pulled the drawer of his table, and took out a picture frame. It was one of the rare occasions he would smile, and one of them was after gazing at the picture.

The four of them stood together, near Suna's entrance. It was the day they were accepted into Sunagakure and each one of them wore the Suna head-protector for the first time. Kisame had rested his Samehada on his shoulders; Naruto had his arms around Asami and Kabuto's neck, while Kabuto seemed pretty embarrassed. They looked like they were having the time of their lives once again.


	5. Meetings

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Naruto, Asami, Kisame, and Kabuto once again seated themselves at the guest table, though joined with Baki this time. Everyone wore their usual uniforms and even masks; well Baki wore the veil that covered the left side of his face. They were now in over-drive, there's only one day left to figure out everything. Though, the four of them didn't seem too nervous or worried. Baki was there just to hear what they had in mind for the treacherous snake; he really wanted Orochimaru to die a slow, painful death for killing Yondaime Kazekage, Gaara's father. Naruto didn't really care.

"So what do we have so far?" asked Naruto. "Just knowing who Orochimaru is disguising as is already enough."

"Apparently there's only four shinobi that has passed the written and field exam. They'll be fighting in the usual fighting match just like you took the Chuunin exam that time." Answered Kabuto.

"The same stages…" muttered Naruto as he recalled back the memories. His face showed that he didn't like them. "They should change that. Tsuchigakure of the Stone Country held a tougher and more interesting Jounin exam."

"Yeah, now I remember. Six stages of exam: the written test, out-field reconnaissance, a simple C Ranked mission, Taijutsu match, Nin jutsu match, and finally a match only using simple ninja weaponry." Added Asami.

"You got the info on the four of these participants?" asked Kisame.

"Yep," answered Kabuto as four orange cards flashed out of nowhere, into his hand.

He set all four of them on the table. The other three moved in nearer to the table to get a closer look on the cards. Baki didn't pay attention to this one, he already knew who they were since one of his Chuunin students were one of them.

"Ebora Shirou of the Hidden Waterfall. Age 24, 10 B-Ranked mission, 250 C-Ranked, 415 D-Ranked missions, specializes in Ninjutsu, and already failed the Jounin exams seven times. This is his eighth time." Explained Kabuto as Kisame hold on to one of the cards.

"You'd think he would just give up and settle for the simple Chuunin rank.' Commented

Kisame.

"Well, well, well. Look who do we have here." Mused Asami who picked up two cards

after Naruto finished looking through them.

"Yosuke Takagi of the Hidden Sand. You would know, he is one of Baki's talented students. The guy who could summon Ant lions." Said Kabuto who gave a glance at Baki. However, Baki didn't really care.

"Doesn't he need sand to fully utilize the power of an ant lion?" asked Asami.

"Summoning is merely one of his Ninjutsu. He knows a lot of Fuuton (Wind Element) and some Doton (Earth Element) jutsu." Said Baki all of a sudden.

"Well what happened to your other two students?" asked Asami who knew them. She was always at their training area when they had no missions.

"Chiro and Hirami? They were doing well, and would have gotten to the finals if it weren't for--" said Baki. But he never got to finish when Kabuto interrupted.

"Just look at the other card," directed Kabuto.

Asami threw the card of Yosuke Takagi on the table, and looked mildly interested on the face of the shinobi that was on the card.

"Uchiha Sasuke of the Hidden Leaf. He's only done 5 B-Ranked missions, 45 C-Ranked missions. He was under probation for 150 days when he returned to Leaf. He missed a Chuunin exam under that time, and only just got recommended for the Jounin exams this year." Elaborated Kabuto proudly. He was the best out of all the four in spying and reconnaissance.

"No wonders in that. We thrashed Sound down to the ground, and what do we find? Scardy cat Uchiha Sasuke. If it weren't for Itachi, I'd leave him there to rot." Said Asami as she handed the card to Kisame.

"You actually returned him to Konoha for the second time after that incident." Directed Kabuto towards Naruto whom had been silent the whole time.

Naruto finally spoke, "I brought his sorry ass three years ago, what do I get? More hatred from this stupid village and a backstabbing friend. A week after I went off with Ero- Sennin, he runs off again to Orochimaru the moment he recovers. The bloody Jounin and Chuunin that were available couldn't even bring him back. Like Asami said, returning him to Konoha was just for Itachi's sake."

Naruto was looking between the card on Shirou and the card in his hand. Kabuto knew that look, the look that Kabuto had to get used to ever since he joined Naruto, Kisame, and Asami. It was a look of deep thought and strategizing.

"You haven't told us anything about this guy." Said Kisame as he leaned to his left to get a look on the last card in Naruto's hand.

"Yashiharu Taiyama of the Hidden Grass. She's definitely our prime suspect. She beat--"replied Kabuto. But this time, it was Baki's turn to interrupt him.

"She beat Chiro with a simple glare. The Uchiha boy beat Hirami by using several ninjutsu that he probably copied with the Sharingan. Chiro recovered from the attack with the aid of Tsunade-sama and her apprentice." Interrupted Baki who now smiling at Kabuto.

"Shizune?" asked Naruto in curiosity.

"No, it was the pink haired kunoichi, you're ex-teammate Haruno Sakura. She was in the Jounin exam but failed in the preliminaries thanks to Shirou."

"So she's under Tsunade-obachan?" asked Naruto.

Asami scowled when Naruto seemed to be interested in Sakura. Naruto took notice and smiled, "Hey, if it weren't for her. All of us wouldn't be here under such circumstance."

"I might still be working under Orochimaru," added Kabuto.

"I would be hunting for this brat's ass with Itachi right about now," grinned Kisame.

"And you and I wouldn't have gotten the chance to know each other better when I was locked up in that Akatsuki prison. The extraction procedure would have commenced immediately when they brought me in." finished Naruto who gave his foxy grin.

"All thanks to that backstabbing kunoichi." Muttered Asami. She gave a quick kiss on Naruto's lips. "I guess she definitely did the world a favor."

Baki gave a hard loud cough to bring back all four's attention.

"She's definitely Orochimaru in disguise. I bet the Leaf-nins don't even know if he's still alive or not. Don't even know why he's disguising himself as a Grass-nin, he already did that once in the Chuunin exam." Explained Naruto as he regained his composure.

"That, Naruto, is what we call a snake in the grass." Joked Kisame. "I don't even know why Raiha even accepted him into the Akatsuki in the first place."

Asami, Kisame, and Naruto looked at one another as though each of them knew what the other was thinking. Kabuto still hadn't reached that level understanding even after being with them for a year and a half.

"So who gets to kill the Snake bastard?" asked Kisame as he looked at Samehada, and imagined it scrapping Orochimaru's skin off with it.

"He's mine." Announced Naruto, "Between the three of us, Kyuubi and I can give him the most painful death no human can ever imagine. I want to watch him pale when he watches every single Jutsu he can think of gets countered and defeated."

"He's really stupid to think that we can't get over those seals and traps he placed on the scrolls he left behind in Otogakure (Hidden Sound Village)," chuckled Asami as she looked at Kabuto.

"I sure won't forget that sick paled face of his when he found out three missing-nins raising hell in his base. He quickly ran away when he saw Kisame, in a screen, began shredding his guards with Samehada. He didn't even care about his scrolls." Stated Kabuto.

Kabuto pushed his glasses with his two fingers and continued, "The scrolls that enlist every Kinjutsu he ever made, his techniques, all the seals invented, and even snake summoning contract."

"His lost, our gain," replied Naruto, "Though I have to say his fanatic over the immortality thing rendered most of the scrolls obtained useless. Knowing what Jutsus he has, that was useful."

"So you got a counter for every move, even that necromancy Jutsu?" asked Asami.

"Just wait and see," smiled Naruto. As he stood up, he asked, "Where are they holding the last stage of the exam anyway?"

Kabuto searched the pockets in his vest and threw a folded paper at Naruto. Naruto unfolded the paper and simply said, "Perfect."

"I guess this meeting is finished then. We will continue again tonight. Briefing and stuff."

Said Naruto as he wore his Oni red mask, strapped the cloak, and head for the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Baki out of curiosity. He stood up from his chair and approached Naruto, "Gaara and the rest are going to arrive only this evening."

"I'm going out. I need to confirm some things and begin preparations for tomorrow." Answered Naruto as he pulled the brown oak door open. He looked at Kisame and Kabuto, "You might want to get some sleep. It's going to be a long night when we're having the meeting with Gaara and the others. I'll even be explaining everything on the procedures for the scum's death. I'll think of something, but know this. We get to make right in front of all those Leaf, Waterfall, and Grass shinobi and still get away with it."

All of them can't to see what's in store for tomorrow and how Naruto's crazy was going to work. He always did come up with the craziest plans, and they would always walk away free with all the satisfaction from the excitement and thrill of fighting.

Asami had heard all of Naruto's crazy fights back when he was in Konoha. She would sit down and listen to Naruto's stories from outside his cell, back when he was locked up all alone in the Akatsuki prison. In her opinion, the plans got even crazier after her father Raetsu, Itachi, Kisame, and Kyuubi and taught Naruto in preparation for fighting against the rest of the Akatsuki.

Naruto laughed when he saw Kisame's drowsy face. He said, "You could use the sleep."

"Ha ha, very funny." replied Kisame in sarcasm, "It's all your fault, you know."

Kisame with the heavy eye bags looked really funny with his shark gill markings under his eyes. He slowly slouched his away into his room whispering curses to himself.

"Is it wise to split up? Especially here in Konoha." Asked Kabuto in little concern.

"What's gonna happen? They're going to beat up this ANBU captain?" asked Naruto back at Kabuto. "They can dream about it. You know Konoha ANBU members and Jounin here better than I have."

Asami reached for her fox blue ANBU mask, "I'm going too, and there's nothing you can say or do anything about it."

"Fine," agreed Naruto, "But don't ask questions."

She nodded and both of them went out along with Baki. Baki went a separate way when they were going through the streets and said something about seeing how Shirou was doing in the training area.

Meanwhile……….

Tsunade had gathered several Jounin and Chuunin in a hall for a meeting; this included the whole Rookie Nine and even Gai's team. Most of the Rookie Nine and Gai's team were already Chuunin, though Neji and Shino were already Jounin from passing the previous Jounin exams. This was something Sasuke didn't like.

Several Special Jounin like Ebisu and Morino Ibiki were also present in the meeting. There were a dozen ANBU members present too. The assembly was going to start late thanks to a late shinobi, which surprisingly isn't Hatake Kakashi.

They all stood there including Tsunade whom was slowly getting pissed with each passing minute. Shizune was starting to get nervous after observing Tsunade, and slowly began squeezing Ton-Ton like a doll. The pig struggled wildly to the point where the face was turning blue. Shizune realized her mistake, quickly released Tsunade's prized pig and apologized.

"Okay, enough waiting. The meeting is going to start now!" announced Tsunade.

Just as the meeting started, a black figure crashed through the huge panel window surprising almost everyone in the vicinity. The figure rolled twice on the floor before it slowly stopped, and a human figure stood tall from it. Orochimaru's ex-student stood up happily, "So you're going to start the meeting without me huh?"

A sweat drop formed on everyone's head, including the ANBU guards and Sai.

"You're late," stated Tsunade as she massaged her temple in annoyance. This kunoichi was just as troublesome as Naruto. "By the way, you're going to be paying for that."

'Huh? Oh, sorry about that." Apologized Anko as she looked at the broken window. She cursed in her head. '_Damn, I always forget she's not like the old man. Sandaime (The Third) never charged me for breaking the windows in making a flashy entrance.' _

"I've called all you here because there are some things that I going to be talking about concerning the visitors we are having over the Jounin exam." Began Tsunade. Everyone remained silent as they paid attention.

"The daimyos (landlords) from all over the Fire, Grass, Waterfall, and the Wind Country are going to be watching the last stage of the exam. I am going to ask all of the Rookie Nine, Neji, Lee, and Ten-Ten to aid the ANBU guards in ensuring their safety. You won't have to worry Sasuke since you're participating in the exam. We'll need all the help we can get." Continued Tsunade. She looked at the ANBU guards, "It's not that I don't trust the all of your capabilities, but I can feel something big is coming."

"Like when the Sound and Sand ambushed us?" suggested Sakura after she raised a hand.

"Maybe, but like wise, it is better to be prepared." Answered Tsunade, as she looked her second apprentice.

"Like we'll be hearing anything from the Sound." Scoffed an ANBU guard wearing a raven mask. It seemed everyone there heard him as murmurs followed suit.

After finding a heavily, beaten up Uchiha Sasuke at the Konoha gates and later hearing his testimonials of Sound's destruction. Konoha sent a group of ANBU to check on the so-called fallen Sound Country and the Hidden Village, with the help of Sasuke's information and directions. Much to say, it was reduced to ashes when they had arrived.

Tsunade and the council wanted to know what had happened, for a Hidden Village to be decimated to such level with no one's notice. It would take at least an army to win over a whole Hidden Village, so they wondered if it was the neighboring countries around the Sound. Three weak non-elemental countries on the north, northeast and west side, surrounded the Sound Country. Konoha was bordered at the southwest side, and they were sure no army had crossed their borders. Seawater occupied the southwest side of Sound Country, and the Wave Country archipelago wasn't too far away. The Hidden Cloud of Lightning Country was just next to the non-elemental country that occupied on the northwest side.

They came up with the theory that it was the Mist-nins or the Cloud-nins that attacked the Hidden Sound Country. They were wondering if this was just one of Orochimaru's plan of putting them off guard, and how did the Mist-nins or Cloud-nins know the location of Hidden Sound. Tsunade and the rest of the shinobi of the village were greatly surprised when they further heard Sasuke's testimonials. There was never an army, merely three shinobi that infiltrated Sound.

Only three shinobi.

This was definitely unexpected, and Tsunade and those whom knew about Akatsuki like Kakashi, Asuma, Gai, and Kurenai were wondering if it was Akatsuki's doing. Kakashi already heard from Jiraiya that Orochimaru left because he was the weakest and didn't like the idea of being surrounded by them. He thought that the Akatsuki finally made a move when they found out Sasuke had joined Orochimaru. The Sharingan could be fatal in Orochimaru's hands, but to think why they finally made the move after a whole year and half had passed was a mystery. The Godaime (The Fifth), Tsunade, tried to contact Jiraiya but to no avail. She got even more worried when there was no news of the perverted Sennin anywhere. She was at the point of sending several groups of ANBU team to search for them, when Jiraiya sent word through Gamakichi that everything was fine.

"Don't remind of that." Said Tsunade as she glared at the ANBU guard; "I don't want to think the idea of three shinobi wiping out a whole village at the moment."

Everyone didn't like having been reminded about how powerful the shinobi were. Sasuke even wondered if that merely a total power that he saw, or nothing more but a glimpse of it.

Shizune quickly approached Tsunade and whispered at Tsunade's ear. "You still haven't told them about the 'other' visitors."

"Oh, right." Said Tsunade as she once again looked at all of them. "It's about the Kazekage and the Sand-nins that are coming over to watch. Most of you already know the procedure bit. I'm just going to tell this to the newbies here."

She looked at the Rookie Nine and Gai's team. She had a serious look on her face.

"In no such circumstance are you to provoke a fight whatsoever with the Sand-nins. I will not tolerate such insubordination. If they were to provoke, harm, or jeopardize the safety of the Village and the people of Konoha, you may then act. However, if I do find out any of you caught breaking my direct order, you'd better start praying and wish you were dead from the torturing before facing me." Warned Tsunade as she cracked her fingers.

Everyone including Sai paled and sweat profusely like it was raining. They had seen what Sakura was capable of only by training under Tsunade for 3 whole years. Sai wondered where all trainings in 'Roots' about hiding human emotions had gone too.

"What if they are the ones who provoke us?" asked Kiba. Akamaru gave a loud bark.

"I'm sure the Kazekage has given the same warnings to the Sand-nins. Even they don't want to break the treaty." Answered Tsunade. "He had even sent a letter of assurance about the matter."

Ino and Sakura really thought that how pets shouldn't be allowed in at the moment.

Sai raised his hands to signal a coming question. Tsunade looked at him and nodded in permission to talk.

"About the Sand ANBU team," stated Sai with the usual (I really hate that guy) smile.

"What about them?" asked Tsunade as raised an eyebrow. She knew what he was going to ask, and it had pondered on everybody's mind since yesterday's events.

"It seems one of them carries along a huge sword as a weapon, much like the 7 swordsmen of the Mist." continued Sai. "Wouldn't it be possible if one of them is Hoshigaki Kisame, the S-Ranked wanted missing-nin?"

An ANBU captain whom had went on numerous missions in Wind Country and Water Country suddenly asked, "So what? There are a lot of shinobi all over the five major countries that use a variety of weapons. Some of the Sand-nins also wield large swords as while most Mist-nins just prefer using large weaponry such as huge metal gauntlets, scythes, scimitars, and such just for intimidation. Heck, you use a freaking paintbrush as a weapon."

"Thank you for the enlightenment," smiled Tsunade as she gave a look at the captain. "Though even if he was Hoshigaki Kisame, there's nothing we can do about it. The Sand has accepted him as a part of them. Harming him whatsoever directly breaches the treaty we have with the Sand. They are the only allies that we have, which actually had helped us in missions or aid us in our time of need. Unlike the Waterfall-nins, Grass-nins, and Rain-nins that have achieved peace treaty with us. Their contract treaties are merely written papers that could easily be broken."

"They seem to have stabilized over the two years since they attacked." Noted Asuma as he blew out some smoke. He took out another cigarette and lit up the new one. "Much faster than we did, considering though most of their forces compared to ours back then."

"Yet they seem to have slowly raised in terms of power and economy ever since Gaara became Kazekage." Added Kurenai who stood not too far away.

"YOSH! It's truly because of Gaara's burning flames of youth!" exclaimed Lee all of a sudden as he gave the all too familiar thumbs up pose. He gave a smile at Sakura that suddenly shined like he was in toothpaste T.V commercial.

Sakura hid behind Sasuke and held on to his shoulders, though he didn't seem to mind at all.

"Yes, Lee!" shouted Gai next. His face, glittering with stars of excitement. "Work hard! And you'll be far greater than the Kazekage!"

"Is that true Gai Sensei?" asked Lee as the glittering stars of excitement seemed to have jumped from Gai's eyes and spread all over Lee.

"Yes!" Gai. "I'll help you release the burning flames of Youth!"

"Gai Sensei!" shouted Lee out loud with tears flowing down his face.

"Lee!" shouted Gai just as loud. He made his way to Lee in slow motion. The typical Japanese red sun rose behind the imaginary endless field of flowers.

"Gai Sensei!"

"Lee!"

They made their way to each other. Everyone didn't know whether to be really embarrassed to be working in the same village with the two of them or just simply kill them. The ANBU guards were already going for their katanas when…

"WILL THE BOTH OF YOU STOP IT THIS INSTANT!" exclaimed Tsunade with a vein on her forehead. She gently tapped the floor, which shook the whole building.

Everything was back to normal except for the really embarrassed pair of green clothed skintight, teacher and student.

"It is quite strange for a whole Hidden Village to suddenly prosper under the guide of a young shinobi. He like the youngest shinobi to ever attain a Kage level." Speculated Kakashi.

"How about those mysterious ANBU guards that everyone's talking about. If Kisame is one of them, who do you guess would the rest of the group members be?" pondered Kurenai as she looked at Kakashi.

Sasuke already began brainstorming the possibilities that the leader that emitted the freakish killing intent could be his brother. He couldn't risk running after him at the moment, there were people around him. Kakashi already knew what Sasuke was thinking.

"Stop thinking about it, Sasuke. You don't want to go through of all that ever again." Whispered Kakashi just enough for Sakura and Sasuke to hear them.

Sasuke shook his head violently, trying to throw off all days of gruesome counseling and rehabilitation. But he still insisted in at least meeting with the leader of the group leader.

"Look, the fact still doesn't change. The Sand has accepted them in; we can't do anything about it. But if they do try anything that will jeopardize the safety of Konoha and the great shinobi that live here. Together we will stand, fight, and beat them!' assured Tsunade.

All of them nodded in agreement.

On the training area of Team 7…

Naruto walked cautiously in the forest that was Konoha. He was puzzled that there weren't many shinobi around. He'd only passed two ANBU leafs without detection.

He thought in his head, '_they must be having a meeting or something. Either they're too busy, the security here really sucks, or I'm just to good for these suckers.'_

Naruto and Asami walked out from the forest into an open clearing, a wide space of grass and crystal clear water flowing in a river nearby. Naruto looked at the river for a moment and remembered how he fell inside thanks the Thousand Years of Pain. A few feet away, he recognized the three wooden poles that still stood ever since Jiraiya's years of training as a Gennin. But he didn't come al the way here for that, he looked around and finally found it.

It was the memorial stone.

The piece of stone that could be used as a sundial. It had listed all the names of the Leaf-nins that had sacrificed their lives in the line of duty. That was what Naruto had come looking for.

Of course, Asami didn't even know why they were here or why he was looking for that stone monument. Naruto had kept silent ever since they parted ways with Baki. She still remembered Naruto's words.

"_Fine, but don't ask questions." Stated Naruto._

He approached the memorial stone and traced his index fingers on the list of names, looking for one in particular. He stopped when he found it.

Sandaime (The Third), Sarutobi. Beloved protector, friend, and grandfather.

"Hey there, Oji-san (old man). It's been a long time, huh." Stated Naruto as he gazed at the name. Asami merely stood there quietly, finally taking full understanding. She remembered the very few people Naruto had talked about. The very few he still held precious to his heart even after joining the Sand.

He continued, "I bet you'd be really pissed right about now. Though I don't know if you're be pissed at them or at me. Whatever it is, I don't care. I never regret leaving this village and joining the Sand. I guess what you would say back then is that there's always a reason for everything that happens. And I have all reason for leaving. Some dream of being Hokage…. The greatest Hokage that ever lived…"

Asami slowly moved closer towards Naruto.

He sighed, "I guess sometimes dreams are just dreams. Isn't that right, Oji-san? You'll be happy to know that I've finally a young extraordinary kunoichi that I will forever love and spend the rest of my life with. She's really beautiful, isn't she? She's strong too, throws a really hard punch for a girl."

Asami didn't know why she was blushing: The fact that Naruto was praising her to a memorial stone like it was alive. She guessed it was one of the few ways Naruto would show respect to the dead. She could sense the sorrow and sadness in his face.

"I don't care if you're saying that I'm killing that son of a bitch, out of revenge. He was just evil even from the start, you know that, and always will be. Yet your kind heart thought that you could change that. Look what he did. HE KILLED YOU! He took away your life! Took you away from Konohamaru! Took you away from the village that you cared so much! Took you away from me! The first one to realize and acknowledge me for who I am, not because of what's inside me…. It was never you're time, Oji-san. Never…you could have watched little Konohamaru grow up. After all the things that blasted snake did. He brainwashed and even forced all those people into joining his pathetic village, sacrificed and played with those people's lives like he owned them. He deserves every single thing that's coming for him tomorrow. He made you use that Forbidden Sealing Technique. Your soul can't even rest in peace, trapped forever in the belly of the Death God. I'll show him…I'll show him a fate far worse that being sealed forever inside the belly of the Death God."

Asami slowly reached Naruto from behind and hugged him around the neck. Naruto was already panting from releasing all the anger. He eased himself when he felt Asami's arms.

"You can just cry you know. I didn't care what you, Kisame, and Itachi would think of seeing me crying when Otou-san (father) died." Comforted Asami as she hold on to him tighter.

Streams of tears trailed down the whiskers marked cheeks, under that entire creepy blood red Oni mask. All the pain he had kept even when he resisted crying on Sandaime's funeral was finally released. He was finally going to get rid of the very last one tomorrow when he would be facing Orochimaru. After a few minutes, Naruto finally settled down.

"I bet Otou-san would have enjoyed meeting him, he must have been a really great man" said Asami.

"He was," added Naruto. He chuckled a little on thought, "He really was. A great, funny, perverted old man."

Naruto slowly backed away and moved on. Asami followed suit.

"Can I finally ask questions?" asked Asami.

"You already are," said Naruto. He stopped a few feet away, "Care to join me in another meeting?"

"With who?" asked Asami happily looked at her lover who was finally back to his usual self.

"Guess." Answered Naruto as he made a few complex seals and finally ended with one that didn't symbolize any of the twelve animals of the Chinese zodiac.

Asami laughed a little when a vortex opened in mid air like zip had been opened right there. A gust of wind blew as they entered the vortex and it closed up right after the moment Asami's cloak wisped into the vortex.

Several leaves fell off from a nearby tree where Naruto was twice hanged from during his bell test. As all leaves fell, three of them were carried by the wind and slowly fell right near the memorial stone.


	6. Foes, Foxes, and Fallings

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

--Begin Flashback--

Kisame slowly walked down the uneven cave floors as he held a burning torch. He could already sense that someone or two were already at the prison chamber, he could hear the usual curses. He detected the light coming torches on the chamber walls, with the trickling of calcium carbonated water trailing down the stalactites. He sighed, "Why do I have to be the one that always do these things? It's always, Kisame do that, Kisame do this, Kisame don't do that, or Kisame don't do this. It's never Deidara who gets to do these things."

_Out of the nine of them, Deidara was definitely by far the weakest. Of course, he was also by far stronger than Orochimaru could ever be. A range attacker with all the explosives he'll ever need, that would last his a lifetime. Akatsuki members tend to get closer with one another, usually the ones they are partnered with. Sasori and Deidara was an example. Though in Kisame's opinion, they've been relatively doing fine after being put up with the seal maniac, Takasugi Sakai. Sakai was usually paired with Raetsu, but somehow those two just couldn't really tolerate each other anymore. The recent events were starting to confuse Kisame._

"_Oi Sakai! Time's up! Raiha said that's enough for today. We don't want the Kyuubi vessel to simply just die from your crazy seal experiments," shouted Kisame as he entered the room._

"_Crazy?" repeated Sakai in a dangerously angry manner, "See if you can open this seal if you think it's easy." _

"_What's so hard about this one? With all the seals that I've seen you do, what kind of seal can't you make?" asked Kisame, "You did create those seals for the Akatsuki entrance, I really wish I could open those trap seals. See how it feels to fight another great Hoshigaki Kisame for once."_

"_Those seals are still imperfect, and this is one seal definitely hard to crack." Replied Sakai. He was shorter than Kisame, wearing all usual Akatsuki crimson clouded, black cloth outfit. He had electric blue hair, that was tied together much like Nara Shikamaru or Umino Iruka. His eyes were strange. His iris that was supposed to black, but it was white. The white parts of his eyes were black. It weren't because of family trait or special bloodline Doujutsu, Sakai said because he greatly messed up with one of seals back when he was in the Hidden Rain._

"_I give one last try for today." Said Sakai. "Hei Sasori, again."_

_The Sand Puppet creator moved his fingers playfully as a pair of puppets in black shredded shrouds moved into already opened prison doors. Stalactites and Stalagmites joined together forming prison bars with intricate seals carved all over them. Uzumaki Naruto was lying down on the cold cave floor, disheveled and panting heavily with the Shikifuujin seal on his stomach flashing red like mad. His wrists and feet were shackled, with several more intricate seals etched on them. The puppets moved in and dragged him out with no effort of retaliation whatsoever._

_Sakai made a long list of seals with his hands, and finally gathered chakra at his fingertips. He thrust the burning fingertips onto Naruto's stomach, and all three Akatsuki members watched as the Kyuubi vessel shouted in pain. He twitched violently in the puppets' arms as the two seals reacted against each other. Suddenly red chakra burst out from his body, and then Uzumaki Naruto began to change. His sky blue iris changed blood, crimson red. The pupils retracted into slits, his whisker marks thicken in length and width, and claws and fangs elongated from the usual canines and nails. _

_The puppets' arms cracked as they continued holding the boy in place. Sasori quickly summoned more puppets, Sakai began making more seals, and Kisame quickly pulled out Samehada. It was like a routine: More of Sasori's puppets would try to restrain Naruto, Kisame's Samehada would suck the Kyuubi's chakra as much as possible to weaken him. And Sakai would perform the counter seal on the seal he had used earlier to cancel each other out. The boy once again lay limp in the puppets' hands, and he was carried into his cell once again._

"_Tough luck, Sakai." chuckled Kisame, "Better luck tomorrow then."_

"_Aaaargh! Curses!" bellowed Sakai. _

_Sakai was really frustrated. All the seals he had done so far couldn't even lay an effect on one of the Elephant Seals. And there were actually two of them, which totally make them even more difficult to weaken by. He definitely didn't like whoever this Hokage Yondaime was. After hearing from Itachi about how young he was when he died performing the seals, Sakai was really starting to hate him more. He was already 43 years old, armed with over a hundred seals in learning and his very own creations. Yet, he couldn't even weaken these containment seals at all._

_Sakai looked into the prison bars and said, "At this rate, I might have use all the weakening seals that I know by next month." _

"_And you get to a lot spend time with the brat, I'm so jealous." This time Kisame laughed at his own sarcastic remark._

"_I've had enough, let's go Sasori." Ordered Sakai as he made his way to the chamber's exit. _

_Sasori didn't talk much but merely said, "Fine, but let me at least have a look on my broken puppets."_

_He picked up the puppets that had their arms cracked, and unsummoned them. He hunched way as followed Sakai later. That meant Kisame was left all alone with the Fourth's legacy in the dimly lighted room. Sakai and Sasori had taken their own torches, leaving only Kisame's. He crouched down with a torch in one hand; Samehada was already strapped once again on Kisame's back. Naruto had crawled away to the corner of the cell, with his body and head rested on the prison walls. The long dirty tethered yellow hair obscured his eyes from Kisame's view._

"_Not so tough are you now, brat?" asked Kisame, "Too bad fate had chosen you as Kyuubi's vessel."_

Naruto gulped, but he slowly moved his head. He surprised Kisame by giving a smile. Naruto spoke in a very groggy voice, "**Shut up, insolent fool. You really think you're all that. Do you, pathetic vermin?"**

Kisame's eyes widened, he slowly backed away. The voice alone was already making him uneasy, and watching the eerie foxy grin through the rocky bars wasn't helping. It still had the pair of elongated canine teeth, but not really long like when Naruto transformed. Kisame watched the seal on the stomach give a final glow, before it disappeared, and Naruto's canines changed back to normal.

Naruto gave a weak chuckle, "Scared you back then, eh fish face?"

Kisame was somehow angry but scared at the same time. He left the Jinchuuriki all alone in the dark. He was going to have a word or two to Sakai about what just happened. He was moving fast, he couldn't risk wasting time with the nine tailed fox demon breaking lose anytime soon. He didn't even notice a beam of light. Just as he passed through a corner, he accidentally bumped into Raetsu. He saw someone passed him at the same moment.

"You might want slow down Kisame," advised Raetsu, "You won't like it when you accidentally trip and sprain something. We're in a cave you know."

"Yeah, yeah." Mumbled Kisame. He dusted himself and gave a look on the shorter figure that stood right in front of him. A middle aged man with messy red hair, purple eyes, also dressed in the usual Akatsuki cloak held a torch light in his left hand. Kisame looked at it as if it was a two-headed puppy.

"Where did you get that?" asked Kisame. Totally forgetting his worries altogether.

"Just bought it in a town while returning from the latest mission. Asami said the bright fire from the torches was starting to bother her eyesight. She said she didn't want to wear glasses or something." Answered Raetsu.

"_You've got extras?" asked Kisame as he looked at his burning torch and imagined himself wearing glasses._

"_Get one yourself. These things don't cost much. But all the batteries this baby needs are really bothersome. The fact we always use these every time we're here." Answered Raetsu with a smirk, "I even have Asami buy using her own money."_

"_You're really a scrooge, you know that?" asked Kisame, "I've never met a shinobi who's stingier than you."_

"_Judging from the place you came from, I'd say you just visited the prison chambers," commented Raetsu._

_All the troubles from the encounter with the Konoha brat suddenly sprang back to his mind. He looked nervous and scared all over again, something that Raetsu doesn't usually get to see. _

"_You've seen Sakai? This is urgent!" pranced Kisame._

"_Why?" asked Raetsu curiously, "You look like you just saw a demon or something."_

"_Well I did! Well, talked to it actually. Kyuubi was actually talking through the brat's mouth. Then he had this really creepy grin before the seal disappeared. Then he began chuckling and said how scared I was." Answered Kisame._

_Raetsu had a curious look but quickly threw it off. _

"_I'm sure it's just some side effects from Sakai's seals. We, on the other hand, have some more serious things to talk about." Stated Raetsu with a serious face. _

"_Oh? About what?" asked Kisame._

"_Not here," stated Raetsu simply, "Just follow me."_

_Kisame complied as he followed Raetsu, but he was curious with where Asami was. She was always by Raetsu's side he saw him outside the cave. He suddenly had a look of realization and asked Raetsu while following._

"_Let me guess, Asami went to see the Kyuubi brat?"_

'_Shut up," simply answered Raetsu. His face expression didn't seem to like upon the idea of Asami's actions. But his daughters constant meetings the Jinchuuriki might prove to be useful._

_They entered into another chamber, though Kisame could already sense someone standing there. He knew whom it was when the figure spoke,_

"_This better good Raetsu. You already made me wait here for half an hour."_

_Uchiha Itachi had his right hand resting on the openings of his Akatsuki cloak. He didn't look pleased, though it was barely noticeable from his usual straight up face. He already knew Raetsu wasn't alone, and came to a conclusion it was Kisame by his height and out linings of a hilt protruding from the back._

_Raetsu turned off his flashlight, looked around as though there were anyone was hiding. He turned to the two._

"_Kisame, You smell any chakra around?" suddenly asked Raetsu._

"_Nope," stated Kisame as he took several sniffs in the air. He was getting confused at Raetsu's odd behavior. _

_Raetsu directed a question towards Itachi, "No cloaking Genjutsu whatsoever?" _

_Itachi activated his third leveled Sharingan and gave a full 360 degrees sweep. He just said a simple "No." _

"_What's this about, Raetsu?" asked Kisame, "You're acting all secretive for all of a sudden." _

"_Just to be cautious. Don't want that sneaky Zetsu eaves dropping on our conversation." Answered Raetsu. He said, "We have a problem."_

"_About what? The Kyuubi brat?" asked Kisame. The idea came right at the wanted Mist missing-nin's mind._

"_No, it's about Raiha." Corrected Raetsu._

_--End Flash Back—_

Kisame woke up from his sleep and looked around his room. His Samehada rested on the wall right next to his bed. His ANBU vest hung from a wooden chair, while his shuriken holster was on the table beside it. Kisame never really needed a kunai for the rest of his life ever since he got Samehada in Kirigakure (Hidden Mist). The room was really dark since he closed the blinds. Naruto had already placed some seals on the windows so that nobody could spy on them. Even the soundproof seal worked like a charm. He didn't know what time it was and glanced at the digital clock.

It was 5:45 p.m.

He groggily woke up from his bed and went off to the toilet to get a shower. He took a towel from a closet, and pulled out a scroll from a particular pocket in his Jounin vest. When the scroll opened, he gave a slight jab on a specific Kanji seal. It gave a poof of smoke and a toiletry bag with the logo that somehow looked like a Game Shark appeared before him. He picked it up and threw the scroll on the bed.

He saw Kabuto sitting on the couch, watching the television. Kabuto seemed to be watching some movie about some huge snake summoning gone loose and wreaking havoc in a shinobi village.

"He must be one stupid shinobi to not notice that snake creeping behind him." Stated Kisame as he stood there and watched.

"Alas, that wouldn't make the story interesting then." Replied Kabuto.

"Whatever," muttered Kisame, "Did those two come back to whatever it was they went?"

"Nah, I think Naruto and Asami would be coming in with Kazekage-sama and the others. It would seem strange to see the Kazekage enter Konoha without his elite guards waiting for him at the Konoha gates." Answered Kabuto as he watched the snake began swallowing a Rain-nin.

"Isn't it already strange that the Kazekage's elite guards had come here earlier, prior to his arrival. Instead of being by his side?" argued Kisame.

"True," answered Kabuto, "But we don't really care, do we?"

"Nope, we don't give a damn." Added Kisame as he continued on his way to the toilet.

Meanwhile….

Naruto and Asami were tree hopping their way through a huge, dense jungle. Everything was slightly bigger than the all usual forests and jungles in Fire Country. It was like everything grew so big enough that it would match up the ones that grew in the Forest of Death. The tree trunks and branches were relatively wide enough for a group of people to stand together, much less have a decent brawl on it.

"You'd think after all those times visiting them, you could at least open up a portal much closer to their den." Commented Asami.

"That would take the fun out," replied Naruto as he watched something climb into a hole in a tree trunk.

"We're going to see Gaara and the rest arrive at the Konoha gates, right?" asked Asami.

Naruto gave a nod, "Yeah, of course. Can't wait to see him wearing that Kazekage robes. It kind a makes him look girlish and stuff. I never dreamt about wearing those horrible clothes. Back when I wanted to be a Hokage, I always imagined myself wearing only that hat."

"I guess you really did have sense of fashion back then, even when you only wore those horrible orange jumpsuits." Teased Asami as she landed on a branch and gave another boost to propel her to next one.

"It wasn't really that bad was it?" asked Naruto in opinion. "It sure was comfy, heck I didn't need to wear anything extra when I was in Snow Country except a pair of gloves, boots, and cloak. The others had to get a set of sweaters, scarves, and stuff."

"You've got to be kidding. Itachi totally burned your jacket when you were going to meet Sakai for the first time. Sakai did say the jacket was an eye sore, and he asked Itachi to burn it off the moment he saw them." Explained Asami as she recalled back some of her memories in Akatsuki.

"Yeah, but I really was satisfied when I killed him in the end," said Naruto. He could hear sheer laughter in his head as he jumped. Kyuubi really did enjoy those moments on watching his memories like a television as a form of entertainment.

"We better hurry it up if we're going to meet them, and then meet up with Gaara later on." Pointed out Asami as she worried about the time. They did go out in the morning and went to the memorial stone. She was just thinking how they would lose the track of time meeting them, and coming back just for Gaara's arrival.

"Right," Naruto kept looking forward and said, "Less talking, more hopping."

After ten minutes of rather bothersome tree hopping, the two Sand-nins finally landed themselves in front of a huge den. Both of them stopped as they stood near the entrance, and Naruto took in a deep breath.

"Oooi! Anybody home!" shouted Naruto as loud as his voice box could.

The earth trembled a little; anything could hear the sound of rumbles coming from inside the cave like nest.

"Hey! Would you come on out already!" Naruto continued shouting.

"I think they heard you the first time, Naruto." Advised Asami as the ground beneath them shook every now and then as a rhythm of huge footsteps could be heard.

It was an odd one; there were two sets of legs making their way. More like paws as the legs could be seen as they stepped into the light. A huge tangerine, orange fox came out with golden yellow eyes with its own foxy grin. It definitely towered above them, though it wasn't really as big as Gamabunta or any of the boss summons. It looked down at Naruto and Asami and gave a real foxy grin. Naruto returned with his own as he took off his mask.

(Okay people, things are going to be a little weird for some time. But all will be explained in due time. Kind of makes me feel like a bad writer doing this.)

"**It's been a while. Naruto, Asami." **Smiled the fox in a feral animalistic voice. Anyone could easily make it out as a female's voice.

"Oh come on, Okaa-san (mother)," replied Naruto, "It's only been like what? Two weeks since I last came to visit?"

"**Half a moon cycle, yes I remember. But you know your father and I only get to see here when you visit. You're the one that always meet up with Ryochi and the twins." **Confirmed Naruto's so called mother.

"Speaking of which, where is Otou-san and the twins?" asked Naruto who now sat comfortably on the ground.

"**The usual council meeting. The twins told me that they going out to search for food and so called 'fun' in the snake's territory. Though I doubt they would find any snakes there with their usual rambunctious attitude and all." **Answered the huge vixen as she too sat on the ground on all four.

Asami slowly approached the large vixen as she took off her own blue fox mask. She looked at the large den, and it was still quiet. She looked up at the monstrous vixen, and cheerfully asked, "Hey, is Shiro around?"

"**Shiro? I'm sorry Asami; you just missed him a while ago. She said she was going to catch up with the twins."** Answered the vixen.

Suddenly there was a huge blur that sprinted out from the darkness of the den, and tackled Asami and Naruto altogether. It was the size of Akamaru that grew after two and a half years after Naruto and Sasuke left. It was another female fox, but it began licking both of their faces repeatedly like an over excited dog.

"Hey, Rena. Stop it! It tickles," giggled Naruto.

"Well look who decided to join in," said Asami who crawled away from under the new arrival.

"So how's my little sister doing?" asked Naruto as he disengaged from the deep red, young fox. "Can you speak human already?"

The excited fox gave a loud squeaky bark. Much like new born puppies."

'**Now. Now. Naruto, you know she's just starting to speak. She can barely speak fox, what makes you think she can speak human?"** retorted the large vixen.

Naruto gave his sibling a pat on the head.

Later on, Naruto sat in front of his 'mother' in a cross-legged position. The fox cub rested her head on Naruto's legs, as he absently scratched her head and behind the ears. Asami sat in a perfectly feminine manner beside Naruto as she stroked the fur on Rena's body and tail.

The huge canopy of leaves from the tower-like trees gave absolute shade. Little streams of sunlight made their way through the holes, giving a dazzling effect on the forest floor below. The four of them just sat there relaxed, not caring for the world for a while.

"How long has been since Otou-san (father) left for the meeting?" asked Naruto as he tried to start up a conversation.

"**Since morning**," answered Naruto's mother, "**The twins left a later on, said they were still hungry even after going out around at night time."**

"So how's Shiro doing? I take it she's still adjusting the place and food?" asked Asami.

The answer never came as the sound of rustling through the bushes and leaves on the forest floor began to get louder and louder. The four of them didn't seem to care at all at the disturbance. They could hear several birds squawking and chirping as they fly away while monkeys chatter form branch to branch. A bigger crimson red fox finally walked out from the trees, and came into the clearing of the den. It had a long goatee under the chin of its muzzle. A few feet long of whiskers trailed showing great age, with its had brown eyes, and a few long fur growing at the back, joints, and tail.

"**Coming home from a meeting, and what do I find? A family gathering." **Stated the fox with a hint of laughter for himself.

"One that isn't held too far away from your own home," commented Asami as all four of them watched the great fox moved on. Naruto's 'father' licked the vixen and Rena, but Naruto and Asami quickly declined the sign of affection. They said that it would too conspicuous for two shinobi walking around with fox scent all over them.

"**Excuses." **Said the father fox, "**Rena's already covering you with her own fox scents."**

"Well it's easier to get rid the smell of fur from the scent of saliva on us. Besides, there's this clan that utilizes dogs to a point that their senses are almost as acute as their own dogs." Explained Asami happily. This time, they had a reason not to be licked unlike the previous ones.

"**So tell me, how is the soul of my grandfather's brother doing?" **asked the male fox curiously as he eyed Naruto's stomach.

As soon as he finished asking, blood red chakra began leaking through the containment seal. However Naruto didn't seem to have any changes as it began swirling in the air on top of him. No fangs and claws, no red demon eyes, deep thicken whisker marks whatsoever. It was as if chakra was being released by itself through his body like he was training chakra control. It formed into a fox head the same size as the other gigantic fox counterparts. Kyuubi was definitely different in comparison even as a fox. Black markings around the eyes and ears, the demonic eyes, and he had more sharp canines than any of the two.

"**It's been fun. Like always, couldn't have been sealed into any other interesting humans around."** Answered Kyuubi as he looked in between Naruto and the fox in front of him.

The old fox gave a laugh in response; he slowly tried to calm down from such humor.

"**Anything slightly more interesting that's going to happen?"** asked the fox.

Kyuubi looked down on the only humans that were there, and gave his version of the creepiest foxy grin alive. **"I'm going to have some fun helping the brat kill some pitiful weak human tomorrow in front a crowd of weaker humans."**

Naruto didn't seem to mind being called 'brat' by Kyuubi anymore. It was more of like telling the truth in calling someone for who they are. Sandaime (The Third) was really an old man, no argument about that. Tsunade was also a very old woman, fit to be a grandmother if she had married at a young age. Jiraiya was just a perverted Sennin, simple as that. In a way, Naruto accepted that he really was and will always be a brat for the rest of his life. He had respected the older people he knew that really deserved them, yet he still called them for what they are. They few who he still hold precious to his heart: Iruka-sensei, Tsunade-obachan and Ero- Sennin.

All six of them idly chat or simply sat there quietly, enjoying the presence of others around them. Rena, the fox kittling did most of the sitting and keeping quiet. Asami and Naruto noticed that the sun was setting.

"I guess we'll be leaving then. It's getting late." Stated Asami.

Kyuubi didn't look pleased but had a face of understanding. The other large grown foxes nodded in agreement while the red swirling chakra head quickly retreated back into it vessel. As both Sand-nins prepared to go off, Rena made her usual antics. The female kittling made a pout. Naruto bowed a little and ruffled the fur of Rena's head.

"Don't you make that sad face, Rena." Smiled Naruto as he looked eye to eye with the baby fox. "We already talked about this. It doesn't suit you one bit."

Rena licked Naruto's whiskers marks, and Naruto stood up straight. This time, Asami walked near and forbade farewell to Rena.

"**You don't seem to mind Rena licking your face." **said Naruto's 'father.

"Well her tongue isn't so big that it can even let me roll around on it." replied Naruto.

Asami scratched the neck of Rena one last time and said, "Tell you what. I'll bring you something special the next we come and visit. Now you be a good vixen and grow up to be a strong vixen just like your mother. Heck may be stronger."

Rena gave a yip, while her parents chuckled in amusement. Judging by that determined and happy face of his, the male fox knew he had something to say before he left.

Naruto amused, "Maybe you'll be having snakes for tomorrow. Rena-chan, Otou-san, Okaa-san."

The both of them wore their masks, and moved a couple of feet away. Under the mask, Naruto had a look of concentration; he was thinking the ideal place in Konoha to set up the opposite end of the portal. He didn't want to make one that was right in the room they were staying. Making plenty amount of time to Konoha's gate for Gaara's arrival, getting rid of the fox smell they had all over them, and not attracting attention to themselves. His mind finally clicked an idea as he began making a different chain of seals that also ended with a seal that wasn't in the Chinese animal zodiac. As another portal opened in the middle of the air, Naruto gave a farewell goodbye and pushed Asami quickly through the portal. The four of them could hear her scream, and finally Naruto jumped in. The three foxes sat there for a moment. The mother fox looked down and nudged Rena with her nose.

"**Come on, time to get inside. We'll see what that two brothers of yours will bring in for dinner."**

Rena ran off into the den, leaving the two adult foxes behind. The mother slowly followed suit, however the other one stayed behind. He chuckled, said one thing before he retreated back into the den.

"**You sure found yourself one interesting human indeed. Kyuubi-ojichan. Even his own mate…."**

Naruto watched as Asami plunged into a river with a huge splash. He fell in several seconds later, and quickly swam to the surface of the water. He looked around, and already saw Asami swimming to the edge of the river. By the time he got there, Asami grabbed a fist full of his cloak and pulled him to a stand.

"What the hell was that!" shouted Asami angrily. Her eyes were totally covered in a blazing fire.

"Uuuuummm…the fastest way to get rid of the fox smell?" answered Naruto hesitantly. When she was definitely the scariest kunoichi he ever met when angered.

Asami suddenly threw Naruto off to the ground a few feet away, but he landed quickly on his legs like a cat recovering from a fall. He did it; he had angered the daughter of one of the strongest Akatsuki members.

"Oh come on, this place is the only place I can think of that's really near to the Konoha gates. We're definitely clear from having anyone see two Sand ANBU shinobi jumping right out of thin air." Explained Naruto.

She moved in for the kill as she moved closer with every step. Naruto had to think fast, but he couldn't really think of any idea as he heard Kyuubi's roar of laughter in his head. He was sweating, under all of that wet ANBU uniform. He asked Kyuubi if the demon fox could sense anyone in the area. Kyuubi checked and told him there was not even a villager close. Asami picked up the pace as she moved in closer, Naruto could already sense the chilling air radiating off her.

'_Crap! Crap! Crap!' _repeated Naruto in his head.

"**Oh you you're gonna look like crap by the time she's done with you."** Commented Kyuubi with sheer glee in ever word. The fox demon thought that his vessel is going to need a lot of chakra to heal all the damages.

Only centimeters separating the two, Naruto finally thought of an idea. He quickly took off his mask with his right hand and Asami's mask with his left. He definitely paled when he was able to see the angry face that was Asami's. She didn't seem to care that her mask was taken off.

'_Here goes nothing!" _exclaimed Naruto in his head. Kyuubi was once again laughing, he absolutely couldn't have been sealed in any human more interesting than Naruto.

Naruto suddenly gave Asami a kiss. And it was no mere touch of lips to lips.

This definitely surprised her by a long shot; Naruto wasn't giving the usual lips to lips kiss anymore. His tongue moved in and played with hers. Naruto let go of the masks in his hands, moved them, and held onto her waist. Asami just had both of her palms and fingers on his chest. They stood there as Naruto got rid of every sense of fear as he watched Asami slowly began to lose her temper in a different kind of way. Asami finally let go when she ran out of air. Naruto was never the one to disengage from a kiss, and somehow it irritated Asami a little.

"You think you're really all that, huh?" joked Asami. With every ounce of anger and frustration forgotten.

"Yeah, I am." Answered Naruto confidently. He had his forehead rested on Asami's own forehead, Asami couldn't really do anything. He could smell her breath as she could smell his from such distance, and they both loved it.

"Come on, we've got to move on," advised Naruto as he gently let go.

"Do we have to?" asked Asami who was enjoying every second.

"Yeah, those Leaf-nins will be curious as to why his elite guards aren't even there to welcome him." Explained Naruto.

Asami playfully asked, "Should we even care?"

"Nah, but 'Kazekage-sama' would." Said Naruto as he bowed down and retrieved the two masks. He handed Asami's as he fixed on his own red Oni mask onto his face. The both of them moved on as Naruto lead the way to the Konoha gates.


	7. Welcoming A Kazekage

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Naruto and Asami tree hopped through the Konoha trees as they made their way to the Konoha entrance gate. Their very own dripping wet uniforms slowly began to dry up as the wind blew against them. Jumping around at such speed with the air rushing against them, it was really helpful in wearing the ANBU masks. Naruto and Asami could already see the concrete walls that surrounded Konohagakure. Naruto gave a signal to Asami by holding out his index and middle finger. They jumped off into a road, and stood there as if waiting for someone to come.

Naruto could see Kabuto and Kisame walking slowly wearing their usual Sand ANBU uniform. Cloaked all over in sand brown and a hood over the head, and the two white bone masks decorated in swirls and waves. Kisame and Asami's were always blue; Kabuto had his cat mask in swirls and whiskers of red. While Naruto just wore his special prized possession.

"I didn't think you of all people would come," said Asami.

"We didn't want to, but Baki just kept pestering us about not drawing suspicions and showing respect over and over back in the inn." Replied Kabuto.

"Besides, I want to see those scared faces on the villagers and Leaf-nins again." Added Kisame. He took a deep breath through his mask; "I like it when there's a whole tension and uneasiness feeling in the air."

"Whatever," muttered Naruto as he could already see heads belonging to a group of people just over the horizon the path.

Asami, Kabuto, and Asami already expected the change in attitude.

Naruto and his teammates could see a lot of people already waiting for the Kazekage in the distance. Jounin and Chuunin standing in the midst of villagers, Tsunade and her assistant Shizune were waiting there too. Of course, the two of them were separated from the crowd. The Godaime (The Fifth) was really relieved when she was able to get away from the stacks of papers and come down to greet the Kazekage herself. She'd do almost anything to get out from marking all of those silly papers. Tsunade saw that some of the Konoha villagers looked troubled for all of a sudden.

There they were.

The Sand's ANBU elites were slowly approaching the gates, and they just kept walking towards the crowd of people without slowing down. The villagers, Gennins, Chuunin, and Jounin had their eyes on the both of them. It really was one freaky blood red demon mask; just like those who saw it on the first day pictured them. Naruto didn't pay attention to any of them. Asami knew the moment that Naruto would be near to the presence of even a single Leaf-nin; he would have a drastic change of personality.

Naruto would always change and show different personalities when he was around several types of people. He would be the ANBU captain of the elites trained in Sunagakure, when people he didn't know surrounded him. He would show his carefree, humorous, and happy personality only when he was around his family, friends, and the people he could really trust. He would only show his rare loving personality when he knew he was all alone with Asami. But of all changes, he was like a completely whole different being when he was in for a fight or a kill. Few had ever seen it and lived through it, and those who did were only: his teammates, Gaara, as well as very few ANBU forces that had tested, trained, and worked with him. None could ever explain the terror when you see the student of the greatest Tailed Beast and three Akatsuki members perform a kill.

Naruto, Kabuto, and Asami took a sneak peek out of the corner of their eyes through the mask holes, while Kisame was busy sniffing the different aromas in the air. He felt his Samehada vibrate under the cloak. Both him and his sword could pick up the scent of the different chakra coming off the Konoha ANBU guards hat were hiding in the trees and on the gate walls.

Specially trained nin-dogs such as Kakashi's own pack of dogs and those that belonged in the Inuzuka clan had the ability to smell concentrations of chakra. An example of such ability was back at the Chuunin exam, Akamaru smelled the demonic chakra of Shukaku with Gaara's very own. Even Kakashi's own dogs could smell chakra to an extent of capturing Momochi Zabuza, and trailing after Naruto's team in bringing back Sasuke. Chakra isn't like anything you could always see with your bare eyes. It is a form of energy. It has to be carefully manipulated and have its properties changed like when someone uses Raiken, Rasengan, or medical Jutsu. So detecting its smell was something to be praised about. Especially training types of animals to smell them.

No animal can match the ability to smell chakra when it comes to beating a shark's. Training them to smell chakra was impossible, but few members of the Hoshigaki clan were able to prove the idea wrong. A drop of blood in the seawater was relatively the same as an ANBU's abilities to suppress their chakra while hiding. Kisame's shark-like behavior, his trusted Samehada, and his rarely used shark summons were the only things in the world that could smell faint traces of chakra. Demons didn't count; they were from a different world.

"14." Whispered all four of them together just enough for the group to hear. It was like another game, 'Where's the ANBU?'

Tsunade looked at them for the first time, as they walked not too far away from her place. The four of them were approached Baki and his three Chuunin students: Takagi, Chiro, and Hirami. Naruto bowed down slightly towards Baki and the three in even respect and acknowledgment. as the other three followed suit. Baki bowed a little, but the three had bowed down all the way to the point each of their hands were touching their knees. Tsunade was definitely intrigued; usually ANBU members tend to be secretive. Their identities were kept a secret; they live a solitary life away from socializing with the community. ANBU members don't even usually stay in their own village for more than a week unless they are part of the village's security. Let alone, have the time to mingle with other shinobi and such.

Tsunade slowly walked towards the group of Sand-nins, surprising Shizune when she made the move.

"Tsunade-sama, where are you going?" asked Shizune out of concern.

"Strengthening our ties with the Sand," merely answered Tsunade. She approached the eight Sand-nins with Shizune following by her side. They already knew she was coming, dressed in the formal Hokage robes and red hat bearing the kanji 'Fire' on top.

Shizune looked at the places where the Leaf ANBU guards were hiding, and she moved on.

"This must be the ANBU elites you and Gaara talked about, aren't they?" asked Tsunade as she gave a good look at every single one of them.

"Yes, they are." Answered Baki in a smug on his face. He wasn't really of having her blowing their cover. She never met Kisame or Asami before, and there was no way she could pinpoint that the ANBU captain of the Sand was actually Uzumaki Naruto. Kabuto had told Baki that he had met Tsunade before, but with the Hidden Village of the Sound destroyed, possibilities were really low.

Naruto just stood there in silence, standing before the very few people he still held precious to his heart, and not even knowing that he had joined the Sand. He just gave the same bow in respect, not even having the desire to talk at all. Even if she couldn't relate his voice to the shinobi she loved like he was her own brother.

"Not very talkative, are you?" asked Tsunade as she tried to look through the holes of the eyes and nostrils of the Oni mask.

Naruto just shook his head. He could already sense Kisame, Asami, and Kabuto trying their best to stifle their own laughter. The three won't stop bugging him about this for at least a week or so. Things are definitely not going to be pleasant once they all enter their rooms or return to Sunagakure.

"Just like most of the ANBU we have here," said Tsunade. Now she was looking intently on Kisame's hilt of Samehada, "I've heard a lot of things going around about that interesting huge sword of yours."

Kisame fidgeted a little upon the comment and somehow started shivering. He was definitely trying his best from bursting. The rest of the Sand-nins could already picture Kisame's shark nose growing long, laugh out loud, and gloat out of pride of his sword. Pretty much like how it would usually happens every time he walked around Suna and hears people praising about his Samehada.

Naruto turned around to see Kisame, and that gave the signal for him not to utter a single word. Kisame didn't really like facing Naruto's wrath, let alone Asami's own. He just remained silent as ever, much to Tsunade's dismay.

"So everyone in his group doesn't really talk much," commented Tsunade as she gave a look each at Kabuto and Asami.

She was really getting more curious, about Morino Ibiki's comment yesterday. How these four were the pride of Wind Country, the greatest ever to be produced from Sunagakure's ANBU division. Morino Ibiki had reviewed their documents and papers. How it had the seal of Kazekage, and their status currently were in ANBU.

Just then, a Jounin guard that stood in a guard tower shouted to everyone below, "I see them! The caravan from the Sand!"

Anticipations and excitement now filled the air, completely replacing the slight tension that the four Sand-nin had caused earlier before. Kisame was a really disappointed shinobi under that entire mask, for the moment. The caravan lead by a pair of bulls pulling a well-decorated wooden cart came into view minutes later. Jounin and ANBU guards of the Sand were walking in front, along, and behind the caravan. That was when Tsunade noticed the difference between Sand's ANBU masks and those of Konoha.

The Sand-nins' masks had no distinguishable animal features whatsoever on their masks. It was simply white bone colored, with weird eyeholes consisting of repeated slits or lines. (It was like a full armored knight's helmet, the visor part it was.) It was either lined horizontally or vertically on the upper part of the mask. However, these four that stood a few feet next to her were wearing animal face like masks. Much like all the ANBU members of the Leaf.

Gaara was walking right out side the caravan he was supposed to sit in, but he never sat in there even once during the entire journey. The people looked in awe as the small caravan entered the city. Kankurou and Temari walked beside Gaara, as though they were his personal guards. Gaara was dressed in the Kazekage robes, while his two siblings wore the usual black shinobi uniform. Kankurou had Karasu strapped to his back, while Temari had her prized battle fan strapped at her back. The three of them slowly separated away from the caravan, and made their way to Tsunade.

"It's been a while, Kazekage-dono," greeted Tsunade as she held out a hand to shake.

"It has," replied Gaara as he gave a shake. Unknown to Tsunade, Naruto and the gang had to actually train their beloved Kazekage to get used to physical human contact.

It was damn strenuous work. As long as Gaara wasn't used to human contacts, the sand would block any form of attempts even shaking his hand. However this didn't work against Naruto, Shukaku wouldn't even dare touching Naruto ever since Gaara came to know of Kyuubi. The others didn't mind much, but Naruto insisted on letting him get use to such contacts.

The eight Sand-nins including Naruto gave a bow of respect at Gaara's presence. Of course the Shukaku vessel could sense the hesitancy of the bows coming from the four. He knew that Naruto, Kisame, Asami, and Kabuto would never really bow down in showing respect to him. The four of them didn't really like showing respect in such a way, because it just wasn't enough. They had their own way of showing their respects, and actually bowing to Gaara wasn't one of them. This time, Gaara could sense the wide foxy grin on Naruto's face under that Oni mask.

"I hope these four didn't cause any troubles while they were here?" asked Gaara as he took off his blue and white Kazekage hat.

"No, not all." Answered Tsunade.

"Really now?" asked Temari as she looked suspiciously at Naruto, Asami, Kabuto, and lastly Kisame.

Lady Chiyo and Old man Ebizou walked out from a caravan, and gave their own exchange of greetings with Tsunade, Shizune, and the rest of the Sand-nins.

Tsunade heard Asami's voice for the first time as she saw Asami bowing to the senior shinobi.

"Chiyo-ba-sama," muttered Asami softly as she bowed down in greetings and respect.

Just then, Naruto and the others could see Hatake Kakashi and his new band of Team 7 walking towards them. Naruto didn't see any of them in the crowd of people, and the other three didn't pinpoint their presence. All four of them must have arrived late like usual thanks to the tardiness of the Copy Kakashi. Naruto sensed that Sasuke was looking intently at him, while the other three talked to Tsunade and Shizune.

"Sorry to be late as usual, Hokage-sama." Apologized Kakashi as he scratched the back of his head. "Sai here needed to refill his ink bottles along the way."

"You better watch it, or I might come over to you're house. Then I'll burn down all those ridiculous collections of Icha Icha whatever you ever collected. Heck, I probably stop right at the source and convince Jiraiya to stop writing those pornography novels of his." Warned Tsunade.

Shizune and Sakura laughed a little. Even Asami and Naruto gave a little smirk under their ANBU masks after hearing such threat from the Godaime (The Fifth).

"Sometimes I wonder if he's too busy training Naruto, or just sit near some bath house while peeking like the pervert he is." Complained Tsunade as she rubbed her temple.

Naruto took note in his head; he corrected Tsunade's words in his mind. He thought,

'_It's super pervert, not just pervert. He admitted it himself when I tried to persuade him to train me in chakra water walking.'_

Asami, Kabuto, Kisame, and the other Sand-nins just remained quiet at the point where Tsunade said about Jiraiya peeking some bathhouse. He would probably be peeking in some public house bath at that very moment, ever since Naruto had joined the Sand,

(AUTHOR'S NOTE: I will explain everything. All is going to be explained as the story progresses. There will a chapter a where I explain everything. It's just not the time yet. Kind of keeps you curious and want to keep reading more. I need reviews people!)

Moments after Lady Chiyo looked and recognized Kakashi presence, she suddenly sprang a kunai from her sleeve. Then out of nowhere there was a spike on killing intent in the air. Asami's eyes widened in realization when she saw Lady Chiyo looked at Kakashi. The old puppet master was about to use the kunai when Naruto and Asami stopped her kunai inches away from Kakashi's face. Asami held Lady Chiyo's wrist with her right hand, and held Chiyo's upper arm with her own left hand. Naruto was standing right in front of Kakashi, with his right hand stopping the kunai. Asami wasn't quick enough to react as the kunai was now lodged right through Naruto's palm.

Everything happened so quickly; even Tsunade, Gaara, and the stationed Konoha ANBU guards didn't have the time to react.

The only way the two could have reacted in time was they would have anticipated this to happen.

Several Leaf ANBU members leapt into the scene, surrounding Naruto, Asami, and Lady Chiyo. Tsunade however just ordered them to simply stand there at the moment, no engagement anyhow. Sai was giving a real smile, as he stood happy watching how pathetic Leaf ANBU guards could be. The 'Roots' definitely would have done something. Sai looked at Naruto and had his face changed slightly, he had a doubt playing in his mind at the moment.

'Could the Roots even have sensed that and move that fast?'

Naruto used the same hand to pull away the kunai from Lady Chiyo's grip.

"Chiyo-ba-sama, he's not him." Voiced Asami through the fox ANBU mask. She had a voice of understanding as she tried to convince the old kunoichi before her.

"She's right, he's not the Konoha White Fang," assured Ebizou towards Lady Chiyo as he put his hand on her right shoulder.

Lady Chiyo came to realization as she heard those words, and saw Naruto shake his head. He still had the kunai lodged in his right hand, as if it was nothing. Lady Chiyo somehow looked older than usual as grim sadness and realization over took her. Still holding the grudge of the very person who killed her son and daughter-in-law, yet she knew the killer himself was long gone dead.

"I apologize, I don't know what came over me." Stated Lady Chiyo. "It was just a misunderstanding. Again I gravely apologize."

"Perhaps it is best if you and I head to the inn for a rest, it has been a long day." Suggested Ebizou as he guided Lady Chiyo back to the caravan.

Gaara nodded in agreement while Temari went to escort the both of them. The caravan had long since entered the Konoha gates, and very few people whom hadn't dispersed had watched everything play out. The Leaf ANBU guards slowly backed away when Tsunade gave the signal. They were a little bit disappointed for failing to react in such manner as to Naruto and Asami. However they took notice at their Hokage, Tsunade. She gave word to one of the Leaf ANBU, which was wearing a green dog mask to escort Temari, Lady Chiyo, and Ebizou to the inn. The villagers that were able to watch winced like they were in pain after seeing that attempt of attack. One of the ANBU Leaf-nins took notice, and looked at the still lodged kunai in Naruto's hand.

"Eeeeer…you might want to take that out," suggested the Leaf ANBU wearing a black decorated raven mask.

ANBU and Hunter-nins from all five elemental countries were trained to bear the pain; the best could simply neglect pain. But simply leaving it like that was something very few could do.

Naruto seemed to have forgotten about it, until the ANBU pointed out. He gave a look at it. Pain didn't really bother him much after what he had been through ever since he left Konohagakure. He had Sasuke ram a Chidori in one of his lungs, emotionally hurt by the betrayal of his precious people, survive crazy seal experiments performed by a lunatic Akatsuki member for a month, and let's not forget about being trained by a demon lord along with three Akatsuki members. The end of the sharp, cold metal kunai could have been seen at the back of his hand if it weren't for the metal plate on the back of his fingerless black gloves.

He pulled it out without even a slight wince, and watch as blood sprayed a little out from the wound. Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura instantly remembered the day when Naruto vowed to never run away from an enemy. He had been slightly poisoned by the Demon brothers in escorting Tazuna to Wave country, and had to removed the poison by stabbing a kunai to the back of his hand. Tsunade on the other hand remembered the day when Naruto blocked Kabuto's kunai with his left hand and rammed his ever first Rasengan into Kabuto's chest.

Naruto looked at the bloody dripping hand and remembered other things. He never had to worry about healing cuts and wounds ever since Kyuubi and Naruto made 'that' pact. A freedom that Kyuubi wouldn't ever expect coming from his own 'prison'. When Raetsu finally proposed the idea of fighting the rest the Akatsuki, Naruto made the pact with the nine tailed fox demon. Naruto realized that Kyuubi could share his thoughts with him by channeling the red chakra into his mind. But the containment seal would only allow the red chakra to enter when Naruto summons it or when it was greatly forced through. But Sakai's experiment seals changed that.

He would allow Kyuubi free of his cage, and reside in his body like being possessed. Of course Naruto remained in constant control, yet Kyuubi was now once again able to see, touch, hear, smell, taste, and best of all to fight again. The demon Lord was amused as it ransacked through the boy's memories, and sees what it was like to live through his vessel's point of view. To live the life from a human's point of view. Most of them just simply disappointed him on just how weak a human could be.

Naruto quickly told Kyuubi not to heal the injury as it would absolute raise suspicions especially when Tsunade and Kakashi were here. He guessed that Sasuke already knew about Kyuubi being sealed inside of him after being with Orochimaru. As four shinobi with the ability to heal the wound, two of them were currently remembering memories of the certain blonde. Tsunade and Sakura was still dazed at the moment, Kabuto didn't want to step forward to raise his own set of suspicions, thus leaving only Shizune.

"You could let me have a look at that. I'm a medic shinobi, Tsunade-sama's very own apprentice," suggested Shizune as she stepped forward.

Naruto could feel everyone around him was looking at him right after she finished. Even the ANBU Leaf-nins were looking at him. Gaara suddenly spoke, "Thank you very much for the offer, Shizune-san. I think he would greatly appreciate it."

Shizune came over from behind Tsunade towards Naruto; he didn't even move his hand. Shizune took off his fingerless gloves to get a proper look at it, and began holding out the wounded hand with her own hands. She gave her usual medical inspection, and noticed how his brown skin was perfectly tanned.

_'I guess it's one of the good things of living in a desert.' _thought Shizune.

Naruto could detect the slight feeling of jealousy coming from Asami, and looked at the Sand ANBU kunoichi. Their eyes met, and Asami just smiled happily under the mask from the brief look of understanding. Shizune's hands began to glow after being molding out green chakra. The wound slowly closed up as the skin and muscle cells began to regenerate and divide. After several seconds, the wound was already closed and healed perfectly.

"There. Everything is as good as new." finished Asami as she put the bloody fingerless gloves into his now healed hand. "It will definitely leave a scar."

Naruto turned his hand around and gave a full inspection on it. Even Kabuto, Tsunade, and Sakura couldn't have done a better job after looking at his hand from a far. Naruto just flexed his all five fingers to let the blood run through out his hand. Kankurou gave a hard cough while Gaara gave him a stern look from under the Kazekage hat. Naruto put on his fingerless gloves, and gave a bow.

Naruto politely said, "Arigato Gozaimas. Shizune-san."

In Tsunade, Sakura, and Shizune's opinion, he definitely has one good voice. But even Baki's Chuunin student Hirami already knew he was taken. She giggled when she saw the three Leaf kunoichis just looked at him in awe. They definitely want to see the face that was hidden under that scary mask. But even the three medic-nins could sense that he was already taken with the looks that he gave at his ANBU teammate kunoichi. It was what all women would call it a woman's intuition. Gaara and the other Sand-nins definitely didn't like this whole turn of events.

Kankurou gave another loud cough that snapped the three kunoichis once again. Sasuke and Sai were much too busy figuring how fast Naruto was in blocking Lady Chiyo's attack. Meanwhile Kakashi was busy giving an assessment on Gaara as he looked up and down at the Shukaku vessel. The young boy was definitely fit to be called a Kazekage of the Wind Country.

"I apologize on behalf on Lady Chiyo 's actions earlier." Stated Gaara.

"It's nothing really. Like she said, it was just a misunderstanding. You definitely made a perfect choice in choosing them as your personal guards." Replied Tsunade.

Sasuke was now more determined than ever to fight against the Sand ANBU captain without even realizing who he really was.

"I know her, I understand. The Konoha White Fang killed a lot of Sand-nins in his carrier. I guess he must have killed some relatives of her or something. Kakashi does look exactly like his father, doesn't he?" said Tsunade as she gave a look at the famous Copy Kakashi.

"I'll see you again tomorrow, Hokage-dono," stated Gaara as he bowed at walked towards the path that would eventually lead them to the village.

"Oh, yeah. Sure." smiled Tsunade as she shook Gaara's hand.

"Wait," said Sasuke.

The Sand-nins heard this, and turned around to face the Uchiha prodigy. They were curious as what he had to say. Even the Leaf-nins and Tsunade gave a look on confusion to what Sasuke was doing.

"Hey Gaara," called Sasuke with his usual cool smirk, "If it isn't any trouble, I want to have a spar with that ANBU captain of yours."

Gaara looked back at Sasuke, and back at Naruto. Kabuto already expected this coming from the Uchiha shinobi, he did spend one and a half year with Sasuke back in Orochimaru's fortress. He still had that little arrogance in him, not that any of the Sand-nins would really care. Kakashi, Sakura, and even Sai knew this bad habit that Sasuke tends to show every time he could pick a fight with some unknown shinobi. Sai had only been assigned to the team for six months, yet he tried to learn everything he can about his so called teammates. He definitely didn't like this so called Naruto character.

Sasuke never really had the habit of calling people with their formalities. Most people would already know this, while some would just learn to ignore later on. He doesn't even talk much for that matter. He didn't care calling Orochimaru just by his name, no sensei or master whatsoever.

Naruto looked at his ex-teammate, who was only fifteen years old at the moment. Naruto had aged himself ahead by three years. He would laugh at such the predicament, but didn't want to. Kyuubi was already doing that somewhere in his body. Yet he still wouldn't back away from fighting anyone who was stronger and older than him. Naruto didn't even care if Sasuke had even grown stronger since he returned Sasuke back to Konoha. Sasuke couldn't even match him after even using a second level curse seal, and Naruto didn't even need to think of tapping into Kyuubi's chakra. Naruto wondered if Sasuke had just forgotten that stupid revenge of his, and realize Itachi's true intentions.

Naruto gave a nod. Sasuke's smile widened, while Sakura grew worried. Again surprising the Sand-nins, they thought he would just simply walk away and ignore them much like how he usually does with strangers.

Gaara when straight to the point, "When?"

"I have a Jounin exam to pass tomorrow, let's make it now. But at Team 7's training area, I'll lead the way," answered Sasuke with a smug and confidence on his face.

Baki's Chuunin student, Takagi, who might b fighting Sasuke in the finals gave a remark towards him, "You must be dreaming if you think you could even lay a punch on him."

"Oh, I don't think I'll lay a punch on him. I'm going to beat him." Replied Sasuke with full confidence.

Kisame looked at Sasuke and remembered Naruto's words, he thought to himself. '_I guess you were right. He is kind of arrogant and just plain stupid.'_

Kankurou, Kabuto, Kisame, and Sai thought it was going to be boring coming for the reception of the Kazekage at the Konoha gates. They're definitely thrilled at least for now. Takagi saw this as opportunity to be able to see more of Sasuke's tricks and abilities he might face tomorrow on the Jounin exam. Chiro and Hirami was going to enjoy see the arrogant Uchiha Sasuke get his ass whooped. Oh how Sasuke was in for a surprise that awaits him at the Team 7 training grounds.


	8. Memories And A Showdown

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"How did the dead last become one of the strongest shinobi in the world?" was the question that ran through Naruto's mind at the moment. His body was actually jumping off tree branches following Sasuke as they moved on towards the Team 7 training grounds. The Sand-nins including Gaara were right behind him, while Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, Sai, and Sakura were beside Sasuke. Tsunade knew the training grounds personally, since the three famous Sannin were always trained by Sandaime Sarutobi back when they were mere Gennins. Well, Naruto and Asami just had to play dumb even though the both of them just went there.

The ex-Konoha shinobi was drifting off in his mind, while Kyuubi took partial control in moving his vessel's body. Naruto thought about how the fight could play out, how totally huge the gap of power he had attained ever since he was taken in by the Akatsuki. He was taught many things, techniques, battle strategies, weaknesses, and advices were kept in heart. All of them proved to be useful ever since he got them. Few of them tend to link to one another like a chain. Vital ones such as:

'Knowledge is power.' was one.

Yet another one was 'Absolute power corrupts absolutely.'

--_Begin Flashback—_

"_What do you mean all five of you are going to train me?" demanded Naruto as he stood in front of three Akatsuki members and Asami. _

_Out of the three Akatsuki members, he hated Itachi the most. Kisame was just plain annoying, really annoying. While Asami's father was just neutral at the moment, he didn't upset Naruto in any way yet._

_Naruto was directing the question to the four shinobi and a demon that was currently there in the recess of his mind. Though, Kyuubi was still behind the bars, much the other four's relief. It was their first time in Naruto's mindscape, one that they'll soon be getting used too to being there. He was standing there with only his dirty, rugged pants and badly worn shinobi boots in the very sewers and prison held the nine-tailed fox demon. _

_He wasn't even wearing his Konoha forehead protector, as he stood not too far away from the huge grand prison gates with the paper, that wrote seal, plastered as a padlock. It was quite odd how Kyuubi could pull people's mind into Naruto's mindscape. That was, if the person was willing to have their minds sucked into a Bijuu (tailed-demon) and Jinchuuriki's mind. Of course, Asami and the three Akatsuki members had to really get used to standing on one side of the prison while the greatest tailed-demon was on the other side. _

"_Geez, what part of the sentence didn't you understand? You're one really dumb brat, aren't you?" asked Kisame as he leaned on of the gray tunnel walls._

"_I understood every word, fish face." Replied Naruto as he scratched the back of his head, "But it wouldn't do any good if I have approximately one whole year only to train even under the teachings of crazy S-Ranked missing-nins and a demon."_

"_Then we'll just have to beat as much information and teachings as we can for that whole time period," stated Kisame back. True, the three of them had agreed upon training him, but to make him even capable of handling a S-Ranked shinobi was something but miracles could do. _

_Raetsu, Itachi, Asami, and Kyuubi just remained quiet the whole time ever since Naruto pointed out the whole problem. They had settled in training him since he was their only hope at the moment of fighting the other six Akatsuki members. They were really much surprised when Kyuubi wanted to join in teaching him, which really was something anybody would expect. What will the Jinchuuriki be learning from his own Chiibi? Everyone there was powerful, yet the Akatsuki members just never battled it out to see who was the strongest. Though they did manage to rank Deidara as the weakest. The three of them including Asami just weren't even close enough in defeating all six of them in an all out brawl. _

"_May be not," said Asami._

_Everyone turned their attentions towards Asami; even the Kyuubi was looking down at her from the spaces of the bars._

"_Naruto, you once told me that Jiraiya had thrown you off a cliff just to teach you how to access Kyuubi's chakra at will, right?" pointed out Asami._

"_Yeah, but he didn't really taught how to actually tap into this demon's chakra over here." answered Naruto as he looked at Kyuubi._

"_**I lend him my chakra, not just give him permission to take it like it was his at will." **__corrected Kyuubi. He didn't like the humans in front of him talking in such a way bout him._

_Though Raetsu seemed hesitant, he finally asked. "Lend...? What do you actually get in return?"_

"_**The brat here came and told me that I was like some free loader for being imprisoned in his body. I was to pay in chakra. Heck, like I could even choose the human to be sealed in. I don't even want to remove from my own body in the first place. It's just seemed pretty amusing for the brat to have the courage to talk to me like that, even on first glance.**_

_Raetsu looked impressed at Naruto, though he didn't really show it. He really had to admit it. After hearing about it from his own daughter and the greatest tailed demon, the boy was really interesting. Itachi just remained expressionless upon the comment. Kisame wasn't bothered about what Kyuubi had said, he was still thinking upon Naruto's fall off the cliff._

"_The Sannin actually threw you down a cliff?" asked Kisame in confirmation._

"_He didn't actually threw me, more like push me through a bush where there was a deep, huge crack or pit behind it." explained Naruto._

"_Either way," stated Kisame as he tapped his feet in the water that totally submerged his feet, "You fell down."_

_Naruto nodded but didn't know where Asami was going with this. Kisame in a way liked the perverted Sannin in his crazy ways of teachings. Though the Swordsman of the Mist really had to say that the Sannin was really off his head. Making silly introductions right where he and Itachi stood, as they were about to take in Naruto a few months earlier._

"_Jiraiya already had the idea of how Naruto gains access to Kyuubi's chakra, it was either through intense emotion fluctuations like anger, hatred, or fear of death." pondered Raetsu upon the thought with his eyes closed. _

"_**Even birds have to push their chicks off a branch just to teach them how to fly. Of course those who didn't manage, well they made a pretty decent meals for awaiting foxes." **__remembered Kyuubi behind the cage. __**"Fond memories of my days as a young kittling... scrapping off dead chicks from the forest floor. Nothing stays young forever, even foxes." **_

_The three Akatsuki members and kunoichi shuddered again upon hearing his voice. Asami, Raetsu, Itachi, and Kisame would have a chill run down their spine every time the demon lord spoke. They still weren't used to hearing a demon talk, and were curious how Naruto could put up with such a presence of power and destruction._

"_You were eating off baby birds? They must be huge..." asked Naruto. "As big as a house?"_

" _**I wasn't born this huge," **__answered Kyuubi as he looked down upon Naruto with a vein popping in his forehead. The first thing Kyuubi was definitely going to teach him what common sense was all about._

"_Idiot," chorused Kyuubi, Itachi, Kisame, Raetsu, and even Asami all together. All of them had something in common, even between humans and a demon. The Jinchuuriki (vessel) was slow and stupid, and they definitely have to change that._

"_We're drifting away from the subject," pointed out Itachi. He looked at Raetsu's daughter, "What did you have in mind?"_

"_You told me that you actually talked to Kyuubi, asking him to lend his chakra for a few minutes while falling down. Right?" pointed out Asami._

"_Yeah, So what?" asked back Naruto. _

"_Look, you had a mild conversation with a demon when you were falling off a cliff." Explained Asami as she began looking around the walls and sewers. "I'm surprised you didn't fall splat on the bottom of the pit by the time you woke up from this mindscape thing. What I'm trying to say is that may be time passed much faster here than out there. If it that's true, may be we could use that to our advantage in training the Gennin over here longer than just one whole year."_

"_Chuunin," corrected Naruto with an annoyed face, "Why do you keep forgetting? Tsunade-obachan, I mean, the Godaime Hokage, promoted me to Chuunin right after I brought back Sasuke's sorry ass back to Konoha. You'd think Tsunade would just say congratulations on a job well done to six Gennins who had actually performed an A-Ranked mission? Six Gennins of the Leaf, each walking away with their lives after fighting off the snake bastard's own personnel bodyguards. Not that it really matters to me anymore…"_

"_Orochimaru has his own personnel bodyguards now?" asked Kisame as he just took out his Samehada and let it rest on his shoulder. "The Snake must be far weaker than I thought."_

_Itachi seemed to be interested upon his brother's first attempt of leaving the village. But then he reminded himself, "You're drifting off the subject again. Tell us whether that's true or any means possible." _

_Naruto tried to remember the moments back when he was falling off the cliff. He tried to explain himself upon everything that happened. The pit was really deep, true, yet the conversation was just too short to even come to conclusion that time passes much faster here than out in reality. It was deep enough that he managed to summon Gamabunta right there, and the frog boss still looked idly small compared the huge crack of earth. He turned and looked at Kyuubi; see if the demon lord had anything to say._

"_May be one of us should return back to our bodies. See if there really is a difference in time period in here and back in reality." Suggested Raetsu. He gave a thought and said, "Asami, just count up to five minutes when you're out."_

"_Yeah, sure. Otou-san." Obeyed Asami. _

"_I'll try to time out the whole time you're out. See the difference even if it is by a few seconds," explained Raetsu. "We'll need all the time we can get."_

_Asami turned around to walk down the sewer line as though it was leading to an exit. She came to realize there was no exit in this mindscape. "Though I don't really know how to get back. Ano…Kyu…Kyuubi-sama?"_

_Kyuubi was definitely satisfied that at least there were some humans in this world that would show respect, whether it was merely out of fear or true understanding. All the other humans he had meet before kept shouting curses or shout in fear. Then again, he was killing them off so that he could destroy their village or whatever place they would call it. The nine tails just sat there behind the bars doing nothing, however Asami began to faze out like she was slowly disappearing into thin air._

"_Let's say there is this so called difference in the time period," pondered Naruto as he locked at what remained of three shinobi and a demon. "What exactly would all of you be teaching me?"_

"_Everything there is to be in order, for the four of us to kill off those back stabbers." Answered Kisame. "After all these years…"_

_Kisame was just wondering why the hell this was happening. An agreement ever since the ten missing-nins got together, which had been for over years. Back when Itachi was only a fourteen-year-old boy, and now the Uchiha clan killer was already nineteen. Things happened, how Orochimaru cowardly withdrew from Akatsuki a year after that. Of all the things Kisame had been through, and this was the least thing that he thought off that would be possible. In truth, all of them had betrayed their own Hidden villages._

"_What are the techniques that you know?" asked Itachi, straight to the point. _

_This brought back to Kisame's attention. Kyuubi tried to adjust himself to the beast position he could be while sitting in a cramped prison. Raetsu and Kisame were also curious to what the boy was capable off. What techniques could he actually do with that seemingly limitless supply of chakra?_

"_Why? So you could just copy them off with your Sharingan?" fought back Naruto. He narrowed his eyes into the cold red and back eyes that were the Sharingan._

_Itachi was definitely his least favorite person in Akatsuki right after Sakai. The nineteen year old Uchiha reminded him too much off about Sasuke, the family resemblance was just too obvious. Bastard geniuses simply because they could copy almost all shinobi techniques there is with their stupid Sharingan. The scratched headband wasn't even helping: it just made it even worse. How Naruto had scratched Sasuke's forehead with the red chakra Kyuubi claw, and break all four joints Sasuke had. Dragging his sorry ass back to Konohagakure and in turn remembered him about Sakura. How her words could later be related to the annoying stares the villagers gave him for the past twelve whole years of his life. That could be linked about how Kyuubi was really telling the truth, and that lead to his realization of how pathetic and useless his dream was. How all he ever wanted was nothing more than a lie. Which really was the least thing he wanted to be reminded about. _

_All of those painful and idle memories simply because of a shinobi wearing a scratched Konoha forehead protector._

"_No, so all three of us know what set up on. It would be useless and wasting our time if we're busy trying to teach or perfect anything you already know." Answered Itachi._

"_I'm sure Kyu…Kyuubi-sama already know what you're capable of," added Raetsu._

"_**Yes, but only recently."**__ Spoke Kyuubi lazily. But he had slight tinge of joy as he said, __**"I think I'll personally pay my thanks to that seal crazed vermin." **_

_The three Akatsuki members didn't even feel sorry or guilt for what awaits Sakai later on. Raetsu wasn't going to miss that, the missing Rain-nin was just as mad as Orochimaru. He was all over seals much like how Orochimaru was all over immortality._

"_Well, I know the basic henge, kawarimi (replacement), Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, summoning, Rasengan…" Thought up Naruto. He didn't even have to try and check by counting with his fingers and marking them off. All of that was just enough for all five fingers on his hand. _

_Meanwhile Kisame, Raetsu, and Itachi looked as though they were expecting the boy to keep on talking for at least a few more techniques. But he just remained quiet and puzzled upon their awaiting faces._

"_I think that's about it…" finished Naruto as he finally caught on._

"_Just that?" asked Raetsu in puzzlement._

"_Stop bluffing and fooling around, brat. You're the student of that Copy Kakashi." Commented Kisame as he looked seriously at Naruto. "Man of a thousand Jutsus." _

"_Only five techniques…. and two of them are the basics in becoming a henge." Stated Itachi as he gave a full assessment._

"_You're sure? May be you just forgot to mention some other techniques like the simple Bunshin?" asked Raetsu in doubt._

"_Nope, I got everything down. I can't perform a simple Bunshin." Answered Naruto. _

"_**Believe me, that's about it." **__Chimed in Kyuubi as he felt amused watching the four humans talk to one another._

"_Yet you could perform Kage Bunshin?" said Kisame, "Just what the heck is wrong with you?"_

"_Rasengan?" suddenly realized Itachi as he counted down the techniques again. "Show it to me, if what you say is true."_

_Naruto didn't like this one bit, and the Uchiha was going to copy off his prized technique because of the stupid Sharingan. He felt that those accursed Doujutsu was the most unfair thing that ever existed in the shinobi world. Simply copying down techniques and movements where each shinobi probably worked their ass off learning and training each Jutsu. That was something really unfair. He didn't want to waste anytime since Kyuubi, Kisame, Itachi and Raetsu had their attentions on him. Naruto held out his right hand and began to concentrate chakra._

_The blue chakra swirled in his right palm, taking shape into a sphere without any help of a Kage Bunshin to mould it with its two hands. All three Akatsuki members were intrigued by such technique, they knew this was one of the few trademark techniques of the famous Konoha Yellow Flash. Naruto was able to master the Rasengan using only one hand under the teachings of Ero Sennin. He had left Konohagakure, with the Toad Hermit, and spent only two months out there before the Akatsuki members came in. Naruto wasn't even sure why he was practicing the Rasengan during the whole time. He wasn't interested in anything else ever since his breakdown except the idea of leaving Konoha. _

_The Kyuubi vessel looked at Itachi and expected him to performing the Rasengan in his hand. But it never came, Itachi merely gazed it like it a woman watching a huge chunk of diamond. There it was, the technique of the great Konoha Yellow Flash. Naruto was puzzled, and voiced out his thought._

"_Aren't you going to do the Rasengan with your own hand?"_

_Itachi had his third leveled Sharingan activated, but kept silent. Kisame and Raetsu had a smug look on their faces._

"_He can't." answered Raetsu with crossed arms. "He can't even copy it."_

"_Huh?" was the only thing that Naruto could say upon Raetsu's words._

"_The Sharingan can't actually copy every Jutsu there is." Explained Kisame. "There are certain requirements that have to be met before the Sharingan can actually aid the user in performing the exact Jutsu." _

"_The so called Sharingan can only copy techniques that have seals in order to be activated. They can't copy other bloodline techniques, the Kekkai Genkai as you call it, summoning since the shinobi user has to sign a contract, and mostly S-Rated Jutsus."._

_Explained Raetsu knowledgably. _

_Itachi didn't seem pleased as his teammates began explaining the weaknesses of the Sharingan. In truth, he never expected the Uchiha's prized Doujutsu (Eye Technique) would have numerous flaws. One that could prove to be a very big disadvantage when someone else knows about it. _

_Naruto had the all-usual confused face as he heard Raetsu and Kisame began taking turns in talking. Raetsu saw this and further explained._

"_Pay attention to every word that I say," started off Raetsu like a teacher. Out of the three of them, he had the best teaching skills since he had trained his own daughter like a student. _

"_Over all, there are four types of Jutsus (techniques) in the shinobi world, got it?" uttered Raetsu. Naruto gave a nod; it was like back in the ninja Academy all over again. But this he actually had a teacher whose purpose is only teaching him and him only. _

"_Those techniques are Ninjutsu, Taijutsu (Physical technique), Genjutsu (Illusionary technique), and Haijutsu (Blood limit technique). Now, these four Jutsus can be sorted out into levels. There are only six level of Jutsus: E level, D level, C level, B level, A level, and finally the S level."_

_Asami's father could see the deep concentration and eagerness in the boy's eyes. He definitely had the vessel's full attention. _

"_The E level Jutsus are the all basic moves that each shinobi from any village should know. The simple henge(transformation), Bunshin(clone), and Kawarimi(replacement)._

_D level Jutsus are those that are used to further enhance once abilities with the aid of chakra concentrated in them. For example focusing the chakra in the ears for better hearing and in the nose for better smelling." Tutored Raetsu._

"_**Hey brat, the human-beast transformation that mutt wannabe and his whelp used is one fine example."**__ Interrupted Kyuubi all of a sudden._

_Naruto then remembered back his fight with Kiba and Akamaru back in the Chuunin exam. Raetsu didn't seem frustrated upon the halt, since he couldn't really do anything about it. Itachi took note that the nine tailed fox was probably talking about some member of the Inuzuka clan. Naruto then tried to remember other techniques he could place as a D level Jutsu._

"_**And don't forget the pink haired bitch when she used chakra to speed up her movements."**__ Continued Kyuubi._

_Naruto couldn't help having Kyuubi ransacking his memories; it was troublesome since the demon could even remember the very memories he had like it was his own._

"_C level techniques are the all usual techniques that all Chuunin are capable of. Summoning could be taken as a C level technique, even the weakest of Chuunin can perform a simple summon if they can obtain a contract that is. Now summoning are a completely whole different topic, I'm not going to talk about it at the moment." Continued Raetsu._

"_B level techniques are the techniques that a Jounin could possibly perform with some exceptions in Chuunin and Gennins. Most of the Chuunin or Gennins that could do these techniques usually are from clans with blood line-limits. Yet even they have to take a long time in learning a B level technique. If they could even do it, perfecting that Jutsu would be another agenda in their hands. _

"_The Kage Bunshin is a B level technique." Stated Itachi who looked just as bored as Kisame. The two were wondering when the hell Asami was going to return, if this things were right, this definitely will prove to be useful in training Naruto for what seem to be only one year on the outside world._

_Kyuubi was all happy inside in his own mind, because Naruto could sense or actually feel it himself as it came around. Though the Jinchuuriki didn't know why and was too busy paying attention to Raetsu. _

"_I'm going to finish things up," said Raetsu, "The A level techniques are those that Kage level shinobi and S-Ranked missing-nins are capable of. Most of them are Kinjutsus (Forbidden Techniques). They tend to have too much destructive power, and it comes with huge disadvantages such as huge amounts of chakra that would probably kill them off themselves. Of course we S-Ranked shinobi are aware of the danger from the Jutsus learned or develop by ourselves. Now, the final one: S level techniques. These techniques are rare since they're the best out of all the other five. They are created out of scratch by one shinobi for example, and no other shinobi can ever copy it even if it's studied or put under the Sharingan. Destructive powers, no side affects what so ever, and few of them don't even need seals at all, but chakra usage may vary. The Rasengan you just performed and the Magenkyou Sharingan are somewhere between A and S level. All of us here in the Akatsuki have a range of S-Rated Jutsus that is a fact. Though none of us has ever shown to one another except Itachi." _

_Naruto and Kyuubi turned and looked at Itachi. Sasuke's brother didn't seem to like the attention one bit as he turned his back towards their faces._

"_The Amaterasu, something that looks like a black flame, is one of the strongest Katon you could probably find around. It can simply be sealed off like it was nothing more like than an exploded Bunshin (clone) however." Said Raetsu._

"_Man, I'll never forget that face, Itachi. The day Sakai just took in and sealed away your Amaterasu into one of his scrolls." Laughed Kisame as a tear fell out. _

"_That, was you're first lesson." Finally Raetsu finished. _

'_Man, that guy sure can jabber when he wants to.' Thought Kisame as he looked at Naruto and Raetsu._

_When Asami did come back into the mindscape, it was Kyuubi whom actually timed the whole place in the recess of his mind. The time gap wasn't really big like how Asami thought, though it was just enough. 15 minutes compared to the 5 minutes outside. A simple minute out side was equivalent to three minutes in the mindscape. A whole year would only mean three years of training, and the Akatsuki members and Asami were only convinced that they could only draw in a possible fight._

"_Then, we'll just have to add the numbers then." Suggested Naruto who was now sitting cross-legged in the sewer line mindscape. "Outnumber them by at least two on one."_

"_What are you suggesting, we call in reinforcements?" joked Kisame._

"_Even if we did, they should be just as strong as any of us." Added Asami. _

"_Look, we'll solve this agenda later on. If we can't train you to be just as strong as we want you to be, then we'll ponder about asking for other's help." Stated Itachi._

"_**Looks like some of us just have to make some sacrifices then,"**__ said Kyuubi all of a sudden that startled all five shinobi in their place._

"_**Brat, when I meant you'll be training for three years. I mean three whole years straight. I won't have you stupidly waste your time sleeping, shitting, or anything else."**_

_Naruto paled upon the thought, what was the demon up to. Heck, no toilets?_

"_Wha…not even a trip to the toilet?"_

"_I'll spend every human so called seconds there is, in training you with or without these so called cultists. The only time I'll let out from here is when you go eat or drink, don't even think of pissing or shitting off. I'm going to make your body absorb everything there is your food, even if it means burning them off using chakra. The only thing you'll be getting rid of wastes is the air that you breathe out. Got it? You humans always say train for this long or that long, yet then sleep off wasting precious time by at least a third of the whole time." Said Kyuubi._

"_So the brat is not even going to shit?" repeated Kisame as he looked at the Kyuubi vessel._

"_**No, what is it with you humans and shits anyway?"**__ pondered Kyuubi on the topic. Definitely disgusting wretches you humans are turning out to be, __**"You don't see any of the tailed demons leaving a huge pile of shit around."**_

_The five humans that were right in front of the cage had their thoughts bubbled out like a typical cartoon, forming one huge thought. A humongous pile of shit the size of the Hokage tower just laying there in a wrecked village. The bubble thought popped out as all five of them violently shook their heads._

"_We'll take turns in teaching him, since we don't want to raise suspicions. Don't want Raiha being all-paranoid than he already is. All of us won't be here all the time, so the turns may change from time to time. If any of us aren't here, the others will replace him while the absentee will replace back his lesson later on. Of course, Kyuubi will be teaching him at all times." _

"_**Just to let you know, he completely learned the Kage Bunshin off a forbidden scroll under six hours. Plus, he made probably around fifty or so on his first trial run in battle." **__Stated Kyuubi._

_The Akatsuki members thought this definitely would speed things up, unlike copying it off with the Sharingan. Little did they know, the Kyuubi vessel would do more than just that. Kyuubi already had plans on what was in store for the boy when none of these cultists were around. All the Jutsus he had ever encountered from past shinobi when he wrecked hell upon the surface of the earth, the demonic knowledge he could consider possible for a human to be passed off, and not to mention to go down memory lane. The memory when Naruto opened the Forbidden scroll, and simply scanned through for what was the easiest Jutsu available until he met his eyes on the Kage Bunshin. He may not remember, but as long as he had seen a glimpse of it, Kyuubi could search the memory no matter where it was. Memories don't just disappear like how some humans put it as forgotten; they just aren't accessible when it was to be recalled in remembrance. _

_As Naruto began fazing out into the real world, he just realized something. He tapped Raetsu on the shoulders._

"_I still get to take a bath right?" asked Naruto._

"_If you don't, I know there's a certain kunoichi that would love give you a bath even though you're much like in a coma state." began Kisame as he gave a glance at Asami._

_Both father and daughter gave a hard punch on Kisame's shoulders from both sides. Even Naruto and Itachi gave a slight wince from watching how Kisame yelped in pain. After the situation was clear, the nine tails fox demon let out a sigh of relief._

'_**Rest all you can, brat. Cause by the time we're done with you, you'll understand the true definition of pain and a glimpse of what Hell really is. Since you're definitely not the type that will rot in there forever or even go there for that matter. Just going to show the things that what you'll be missing…' **__thought Kyuubi as by himself as the five humans vanished out from the mindscape. _

--End Flashback--

"**Oi, brat! We're here!"** shouted Kyuubi out loud in Naruto's head, instantly snapping him out of the trip down memory lane.

Naruto stood once more at the training grounds of Team 7, though the skies above were starting to get darker as time passed by. Gaara had his eyes on the memorial stone while the other Sand-nins kept theirs on Sasuke. Kisame, Kabuto, and Asami wouldn't even notice if Kyuubi took partial control without a note. Baki and his students were standing not too far away from their Kazekage. The Leaf ANBU guards stationed their places beside Tsunade and Shizune. They felt a little inferior since Naruto's action of blocking Lady Chiyo's attack earlier before. Perhaps that's why there were only four of them being the Kazekage's personnel guards.

"Are you sure you want to go through this? You have a Jounin exam tomorrow next thing in the morning." Reminded Sakura.

"It's just going to be a spar. Besides, if I get hurt, I have three of the best medic-nins in the whole wide world." Replied Sasuke with a smirk.

Sakura wasn't really surprised upon Sasuke's action; he did open up a little when he was with the pink hair kunoichi. She gave a light pat on the back of the Uchiha's Chuunin vest. Sai just remained emotionless as he can. The guy tried to act the usual 'I don't have feelings' things, but it some how began to change bit by bit without him realizing. Kakashi kept observing Kabuto, Kisame, Asami, and Naruto from a distance since they left from the grounds. There was something wrong or weird about them, he just couldn't pinpoint what it was. He wasn't even sure what he was feeling.

"Do me a favor. Don't end the fun too early, will you?" asked Kankurou. "It's been one heck of a boring day with the usual walking with no action whatsoever. "I don't want to return to the inn and go to sleep just yet. Baki probably wants you to make Sasuke over there show a little bit more of his Jutsus and tricks for his student."

Naruto just remained silent just as Asami, Kabuto, and Kisame had been. All four of them knew that the ANBU guards already heard Kankurou's words. Probably because of enhanced hearings or by watching Kankurou's lips move about forming words. Naruto gave a grunt and started to move into the middle of the open, as Sasuke did the same. The spectators stood out like a line all the way from the three wooden poles towards the memorial stone.

"You watch yourself, you're like a completely whole different person when you're fighting. Especially this is your first time fighting a Leaf-nin." Advised Gaara with no worry of blowing his bodyguard's cover.

Naruto stopped in his tracks, turning around to have a look on the Sand-nins. He gave slight gesture at Asami by giving his own punch to the side of the arms. She was relieved that Naruto knew what their Kazekage meant.

Kabuto took note to just keep his mouth shut even after they would return back to the inn. He already knew the consequences when it came to joking around both Asami and Naruto at the same time. Watching Kisame fool around for only a month, he already got the message. However, the mist-nin or now ANBU Sand-nin, was just plain stubborn even after those harsh comebacks. He couldn't help it really; it was plain fun ticking off that couple.

The leaf-nins thought this was peculiar, especially Tsunade. The Kazekage never talked much. That advice was the longest saying they had ever heard coming from the Shukaku vessel. The Sand captain was creepy as it is, just how would join into a fight change him?

'_Let's just see how things will turn out. May be he'll turn out to be Itachi if I'm lucky.'_ said Sasuke all to himself.

Sasuke started off with the usual shuriken toss as around eight of them zoomed their way towards Naruto. Naruto already took out a double-edged kunai with his left hand and blocked off each of them easily. The thin metal shurikens were reflected off the kunai, and were scattered off all over the earth soil. Sasuke crouched down in a running position and took off. The Uchiha prodigy seemed to have disappeared in an instant, sped off really fast, and was already behind the ANBU captain.

"Too bad," breathed Sasuke at the cloaked figure as he moved in for a fast roundhouse kick at the back of the head.

Of course Gaara, Kankurou, Baki, and the rest of the Leaf-nins already knew this was the usual technique he had copied off Lee. Though they had to say, this was truly a bit faster than he usually was. The kick simply cut through the air where the head was supposed to be, though Sasuke wasn't really expecting the attack to even connect. The Sand captain was really fast, he already knew this when he saw Naruto took in Lady Chiyo's kunai. Sasuke just wanted to see if he could match or surpass that speed.

Sasuke turned around to see Naruto: already standing fifteen feet away when the ANBU captain launched several more shurikens than Sasuke had thrown a few seconds before. Sasuke did the same thing as he took out a kunai, though with his right hand, and blocked off the incoming shurikens. The Uchiha could have simply dodged or ran away, but he just wanted to show off that he was just as good as the Naruto.

'_Still the same arrogant and show off teme (bastard) you are,'_ commented Naruto in his head as he released four more shurikens.

Sasuke was completely taken by surprise when the last four shurikens had grazed through the skin of his right arm and left thigh. He managed to block off all the other shurikens that came after him, why wasn't he able to block off the other four? He winced in pain as the cold metallic weapons passed away, struck and embedded themselves into one of the tall trees that surrounded the training area.

"What the hell…." Cursed Sasuke as briefly looked down at the minor cuts. He expected the ANBU to attack but he wasn't even trying anything.

"That guy's really fast," stated a Leaf ANBU guard who was wearing a hazel brown decorated frog mask.

The captain of the Leaf ANBU team who was wearing a dark blue eagle mask looked at the ground. "Not just that. You should look at the ground between those two."

Everyone else including Tsunade heard the comment and easily followed. It wasn't really dark yet; they could still see clearly what was around.

"The Sand-nin took all of Sasuke's discarded shurikens and threw it along with his own set of shurikens," implied Sai as he caught on.

Kakashi made his way to the tree had been struck by the shurikens, and pulled one off. He wasn't afraid of missing any action since the two competitors just stood there on the guard. The son of the Konoha White Fang then made his way to one of Baki's students, Hirami.

"If you would be so kind, may I borrow one of your shurikens?" asked Kakashi politely with a happy expression that can be seen through his eyes.

The Chuunin kunoichi looked at Baki whom agreed. She took out a shuriken from her small pocket bag at the back of her waist.

"Arigato," thanked Kakashi with a slight bow as he held it in the other hand.

He gave a close inspection on the metal projectile on his right hand with his right eye, the normal one, and was impressed. He took out one of his own, then compared the three shurikens altogether.

"Yep, this shuriken is Sasuke's alright. You can tell the difference between ours and the Sand's from the slight alterations."

Each village even had their own style of kunai and shuriken designing. It wasn't really a big deal; there were just minor alterations such as in terms of weight or length. It's not something that other villages would go crazy if they could get their hands on another's. Longer handles, blade tips, or materials weren't much of a bother. These things were meant to be thrown around and mostly left to rust. Nothing special.

"So he dodged the incoming attack, had the time to pick off all the scattered shurikens, and stand like nothing happened several feet away?" questioned Sakura as Naruto stood still.

The Kyuubi vessel didn't even move after releasing the last four shurikens at Sasuke. All of them took this as a sign that he wasn't rushing into things, holding out a defensive pose, and probably analyzing every move. They just felt uneasy when the Sand ANBU elite, who was Kisame, was actually chuckling in delight. The other two with just didn't make any sound, or even bother control their comrade. Gaara, Kankurou, and Baki didn't have anything to say for the matter. 'Probably this was how the he would react when their captain wasn't there to control him?'

Sasuke was now very excited, fighting of a much stronger opponent much like how he fought all of Zabuza's Mizu Bunshin (Water Clones) on the bridge. He finally activated the Uchiha blood-lined Doujutsu, the Sharingan.

"I bet you already know what these eyes can do," said Sasuke as he flexed his fingers. His hands quickly and smoothly began making hand seals and started off again with the all too familiar technique. "Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu! (Fire Element: Grand Fire Ball Technique)

Naruto made his own set of seals, under the cloak, and slammed both palms on the ground. His fingers then clawed their way into the earth like their were just grains of sand. He never mentioned the technique at all, though Kisame, Asami, and Kabuto already knew what it was.

'Doton: Doroku Gaeshi (Earth Element: Upside-down Mud wall)' all three of them voiced out in their minds. They knew he was testing off most of the techniques he had acquired from Orochimaru's scroll. This was one of the techniques that belonged to Jiroubo, a Sound Five member. Naruto just couldn't vomit a wall of mud out of his mouth with the mask on.

A huge wall of rock and dirt was pulled out, after chakra sipped through Naruto's fingers into the ground. It had spread out and collected the rocks and dirt together from the ground, and only waited to be pulled out by the two hands. Naruto pulled the huge slab of earth that soon would be acting as a barrier between him and the attack. The compact wall of earth easily took the direct heat of the fire.

"Clever. Very clever indeed," complimented one of the Leaf ANBU guards.

Sakura gave a snort, "Heh, he just blocked a Sasuke-kun's Katon. What's so great about that?"

"You're failing too see it, Sakura." warned Tsunade. Either assistant, Shizune had to agree. This was one tone she used every time Sakura got too cocky while learning Medical Jutsu.

"The Sharingan is famous for the ability to copy off Jutsus. That's one of the reasons why the Uchiha are well known. But the Sand ANBU already solved the problem of preventing his Jutsu from being copied down by Sasuke." explained Kakashi.

Sai had his eyes on the battlefield but said, "His cloak totally covers his hands and body. The Sharingan can't see through that cloak of his to copy down the chain of seals in setting off the Jutsu. It's really simple."

Since Naruto couldn't see what was happening behind the wall, Sasuke took the advantage performed a few more seals and finally ended. His right hand with the index and middle finger pointed out, resting on the back of his left hand. He then slammed his right palm on the ground. 'Earth Element: Earthquake Pulse'. The ground quickly began collapsed in a line as it made its way right at Naruto. The wall of rocks and dirt collapsed right on top of Naruto while the earth beneath him cracked away taking him in along with the chunks of earth on top of him.

"Isn't that a bit too much for a spar?" Chiro directed the question at Baki.

Baki simply answered, "Just watch. You'll learn a thing or two."

Just when Baki finished off, the earth continued to shake even after Sasuke held back his hands and began looking around for Naruto. Knowing the ANBU captain, he had probably run several feet away already. The rumble began to grow more violent as time passed by each minute.

'_Crap, he's going to use that thing.'_ thought Kabuto as he looked back between Kabuto and Asami.

'_He's the one that's going too much for a simple spar,'_ thought Kisame with a shark grin under the bone white ANBU mask.

'_Show off,'_ was the only thing that ran through Asami.

The ground where Naruto had fell rose up, and suddenly snaked its way up in a serpent like manner. It shot out clouds of dust and debris as the earth continued growing out of the hole. The pillar of earth began to bend into a serpent like figure, with pieces of rocks as its scales. Naruto could clearly be seen on top of its head, looking down on the shock stricken Uchiha. He averted his attention through the spectators and finally ended on the

Memorial Stone.

"What in Kami-sama's name is that?" awed three of Baki's students.

"Don't know, never seen it before." Answered Baki. Even he didn't see this one coming, it's just that he wanted to keep his composure in check for the benefit of students.

The Leaf-nins including Tsunade were speechless, none of them ever heard or seen such technique back when Earth and Leaf waged wars ten years ago. It seemed powerful, why wasn't it used back then. Perhaps it was a newly developed Jutsu.

'Doton: Doryuudan no Jutsu (Earth Element: Dragon Blast Technique)' chorused all four Sand ANBU elites together in their minds. Of course, they didn't actually knew they were saying this altogether.

Kakashi raised his slanted Konoha headband, revealing the transplanted Sharingan on his left eye. He observed every part of the solid rock dragon that eyed down Sasuke like a prey. "It's a variant of the Suiryuudan no Jutsu (Water Dragon Blast Technique). What I'm interested in is his how he got those chakra path ways in that body of his…."

A Leaf ANBU, whom just happened to be a Hyuuga, activated his Byakugan in order to understand what Kakashi was talking about. Both Byakugan and Sharingan had the ability to see the human chakra system like an X-Ray scan. He could just rub his eyes in disbelief if it weren't for the ANBU mask, but just settled with a violent shake of the head. The Hyuuga ANBU said, "I don't even want to know how he got those chakra path ways. It's like he's got several different networks of chakra pathways linked altogether with all usual normal chakra system. But they're just empty for now, there's no chakra flowing through any of the separate paths at the moment."

The chakra system can't simply just change as soon as it had developed. That's one of the reasons why a newborn baby such as Naruto and Gaara were used as containers of the demons. Babies don't even have chakra pathways, so it doesn't cause conflicts, malfunctions and complications between the Chiibi and the Jinchuuriki. As the young Jinchuuriki grows, the chakra system develops and connects automatically to the alternate source. Once it's developed, it's almost impossible to have the chakra coils altered in any way.

Almost.

Orochimaru had been known to surgically alter the chakra pathways within a person's body. This was discovered when the ANBU scout team brought back the dead bodies of the Sound five, Orochimaru's personnel guards. It was obvious from the moment they laid their eyes on Kindoumaru, the Sound-nin with the spider like abilities. From all six hands and two legs making eight, the spider summoning, chakra induced spider threads and webs. How Orochimaru had managed to join up the extra four hands, give a third eye on the forehead, with chakra pathways in them, they didn't want to know.

The Leaf-nins were actually discussing while watching the whole spar play out before them. At the same time, the Sand-nins were eavesdropping on what their allies could come out with about their proud Sand ANBU elites.

Shizune suggested, "May be it's like some sort of back up pathways, in case he got his Tenketsus (Chakra holes where chakra is released from the body) sealed away like a Hyuuga gentle fist style or something. Then he could relay the chakra to flow through the empty path ways."

"Or may be there's a possibility of too much chakra flowing in his body, the empty chakra pathways just act as a different means of passage. Not to overload the body like how Lee once did when opened his gates in fighting back in the Chuunin exams." Added Sakura.

"Possibly both," concluded Tsunade with a slight worry. She caught the weird faces of Shizune and Sakura staring at her. "That ANBU captain has the highest chakra reserve between all the Sand-nins, even including Gaara. The one with the huge sword strapped at his back also has quite a chakra reserve. Both monstrously high for an average Jounin, these two seem to surpass their own Kazekage. What bothers me the most is that the two of them are suppressing them."

"Now that is a bit too much for a spar," quoted Kankurou.

'I should have brought a bag of popcorn….' Sighed Gaara in his mind.

"Sugoii (Amazing)..." breathed Chiro and Hirami. Takagi couldn't utter a word. Baki definitely agreed that taking them was one of the best things that happened in Suna.

Even after serving Suna for over a year, there weren't much rumors on how really strong their special task force ANBU were. The identity of ANBU members were kept secret, well except for those four. Their identities were only well known to the whole council, some of the ANBU, Jounin's, and Chuunin of Sunagakure. The citizens of Suna that didn't knew their identities, knew they were previous missing-nins. But that didn't matter, they managed to accept and acknowledge a Jinchuuriki as their Kazekage. So why bother who they were? It's just what their real capabilities were, they had wondered. They did bring a drastic change ever since they set foot on Wind Country.

"Oh yeah? Let see how that thing favor against this," challenged Sasuke as he made the next chain of different hand seals. "Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!"

The near by river where Naruto was sent off by back in the bell test, rose up much like Naruto's dragon with glowing red eyes. Both elemental dragons gave a loud roar to each other as they clashed head on. Of course, the water dragon just splashed way after impact, flooding down on the grass below. The result was clear, it was like shooting a water gun at a concrete wall. Naruto was still on earth dragon's head, escaped with nothing more than having nothing more but drenched clothes. Sasuke clenched his teeth and fist altogether in complete rage and anger. Even if Naruto couldn't see it from high above, he could already guess what the Uchiha was probably doing.

Naruto was took all his opponents seriously, he was completely beaten to remember almost everything he had ever been taught. Never underestimate an opponent it was. But this just was ridiculous.

'_Tough luck, Sasuke-teme (bastard). Don't worry, the night is still young,'_ thought Naruto. _'Guess this fox will play around a little with the bat, snake or whatever that is you've become before settling back into his den. Got a big snake to catch and torture tomorrow.' _

His sand brown cloak swayed a little by the cold night breeze. This was a spar, and Naruto always did play around in sparring. Of course, the term playing could completely taken into a whole new level. Much like how fox cubs would play around with one another, yet unconsciously developing the instincts of killing in the hunting trips to come.

He was going to do just that. Play around with the Chuunin Uchiha, and go hunting for Orochimaru the next day.


	9. AN

Ok, sorry about the wait. My hard drive completely crashed and I lost all my next chapters. Fortunately I had stored a copy elsewhere, just needed a computer to use. Expect an update for my various stories within the next few weeks.

On a separate note, while re-reading my story the last shinobi war, I noticed a HUGE mistake on my part, and now see the confused reviews. I will fix the problem with tsunade's death. SHE IS ALIVE. She was dead in the old version, not in my rewritten version.


End file.
